Listen to Your Mind
by Fantasydreamer244
Summary: It was all thanks to Lanie for bringing out the good in Pitch. But there were sacrifices made, and that left them losing their lives to save their family and what they had left. For nineteen years, they've watched their son grow up. And once he became a man, destiny would take its course. Anything was possible...and it's all up to their son. Summary also stinks. Sorry! And enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello! And thanks for choosing to read this! :) It really means a lot, guys and girls. So! I would just like to say before you read, if you haven't read Listen to Your Heart, please do before reading this one. Otherwise, it wouldn't make much sense. If you have and you're one of those fabulous reviewers, followers or visitors, then HIYA! I know this took a long time, because honestly, I had no clue how to start the story. So for the prologue and chapter 1, please excuse any lazy writing or anything with lack of creativity. I've been busy with my new job and school and it's all a big rush, so I'm glad I got this in finally. There's mostly adventure and family genre in this, but be warned, there's also fluff, humor, drama and romance. I couldn't fit them all in ;) The romance? I know you're probably getting worried, but don't. It's really nothing big. I promise.**

**This is dedicated to Mystichawk, for being one of my very first viral friends and sticking with me for the longest amount of time. She's one of the greatest.**

Prologue:

Though Pitch and Lanie departed the Earth, they never stopped watching their son. It is per the norm for parents to care for their children, even if they're no longer around. And while they're in a different world where no words can be spoken, they shared the same thoughts and feelings as they watched their son grow up.

Pitch Black, the famous Boogeyman and his wife Lanie have been murdered. It's as simple as that, but it's more elaborate when thought about it. It was all a blur, a meaningless haze of colors…mostly red. Pitch didn't even feel the pain when he stabbed himself. Why did he? There was no way he was being left behind. Like many men, he was one of the irrational ones, and his love for Lanie was so immense, the thought of his son now staying at Lanie's friend's house slipped his mind completely.

So when Pitch later joined Lanie in an unknown world, given to them by Man in Moon, they both wept. They didn't know what they got themselves into, and now they had no clue how their son was going to take all this in. They were neither in Heaven nor Hell, but somewhere in between. Since they are spirits, they always have a chance to come back…but they need a strong miracle for that to happen.

In their sanctuary, no words could be spoken. Even if Lanie wanted to scream, it would look like she was straining with her mouth open. It was impossible to make a sound.

For nineteen years, they've waited. And as they waited, Man in Moon told them the destiny Palti, their son, had to endure. They found out that even the killing was His plan, and he indeed gave a little nudge for the murderer to accidentally throw the sword in the direction of Pitch. But since Lanie got in the way…

But as they watched Palti grow up with Kimi and Ben as his parents with two brothers by his side, they couldn't help but yearn to be in his adopted parent's footsteps. Oh, they wanted to see him lose his first tooth, celebrate his birthdays and Christmas, help him learn how to ride a bike and go to kindergarten. They watched him for nineteen years. And for nineteen years they had patience.

Though much longing and sorrow was felt as they watched over their son, there was also silent laughter and amusement, like when Palti got a dirt bike for Christmas, and literally the next day, had to go to the hospital due to a broken arm. Pitch did not find it humorous, but Lanie laughed at the fact he indeed inherited his father's recklessness. And they were more than pleased to see that he actually followed the code of chivalry. There was no denying that he was polite to girls at his school and even the old, cranky lady a few miles away from his home. He was so kind to everyone; all the girls admired him from afar and called him "Their Knight in Shining Armor".

Pitch was proud right there. Yep, only he and his son knew about that. Lanie rolled her eyes. She knew he was just being a womanizer. Great. What next?

But as this day rolled around, Pitch and Lanie shared a smile they haven't given in a very long time. This was the day they were looking forward to and it finally arrived. Lanie and Pitch leaned over in the cloudy atmosphere they lived in into the world where Palti lived on the horse ranch with his family. But as they brushed away a few stray clouds, they were met with an empty pasture. Lanie grinned, and then nudged Pitch playfully. He rolled his eyes and then pointed towards the mountain ranges just a few miles away from the house, where the hiking trails were.

They both shared a wish, and that wish…was that their son would return to them. They would have the family they've wanted for so long, and that finally, Palti would stop questioning himself of who he really is.

All they ever wanted…was a family.

And they didn't realize how close that was.


	2. Three Brothers

"LOOK OUT!"

Kody and Devonte looked up, confused at the sudden shout from the top of the hill. The two brothers shared a look, then back towards the towering hill. A little figure was becoming bigger and bigger, and soon they recognized it as Palti, their brother. He had a wild grin on his face and his eyes were filled with fear and excitement. He sprinted down the hill, lost his footing and rolled to the very end.

He quickly sprang back up and started running again, moving his arms like a professional track runner.

"Go!" he shouted, waving his arms like a madman.

"What?" Kody squinted his blue eyes, but then he saw what was chasing his youngest brother.

A buck with fearsome looking antlers came bounding down right behind Palti, dust picking up in its hooves' wake. Devonte shared a look of fear with Kody, and they both screamed simultaneously,

"PALTI!"

Without even a second warning, Kody jumped onto his horse along with Devonte, and slapped Palti's horse's hindquarters to go get him. Luckily for Palti, he had a way with animals. He knew how to befriend them, unlike this giant deer he was dealing with at the moment. Palti's trusty horse was named Achilles, and for a good reason. Palti raised the horse since he was a foal. He cared for the horse because he was born with an injured pastern. But with Palti's care and his father's knowledge, Achilles soon became strong like a war horse. And Achilles ever since then has dedicated his life to his master, willing to go certain lengths for the man.

Palti reached out a hand and with a thankful grip, swung himself around Achilles's neck and sat firmly on his back, then nudged at his sides. Achilles didn't even need for Palti to shout "Hut-ut!" to make him gallop at lightning speed.

And as the three brothers kicked up dust back down the hiking trail, the big buck slowly faded behind the trees, not able to keep up with the horses. Palti kept on laughing as Achilles's long mane whipped at his face. Devonte, still fuming, glared at him from behind Kody.

"You're an ASS!" he shouted above the roar of the wind.

"Aw, come on, Devonte! Your girlfriend said it herself, I have a pretty nice one!" he snickered, and Achilles sprinted faster in order to beat his brothers back home.

"THAT FOOL DID NOT JUST SAY-!" Devonte screamed.

"In my EAR, Dev! You are louder than Mom's lectures!" Kody snapped, making Devonte fold his arms over his chest and pout, like a childish boy.

They made it to the horse stables, and Palti excitedly jumped off Achilles and patted his steed's side lovingly. "Good job, Achilles. How's about some oats?"

Achilles smacked his face with his tail cheekily, Palti coughed at the hair that whipped his mouth, spit a bit out and then patted his horse's jet black side again.

"Oats it is then!"

Once Achilles was happily in his own warm stall with new hay to sleep on, Palti took out the giant, six pound bag of oats and poured it into Achilles's feeding dish. Just as he looked up, he was met with a cross looking older brother, Kody.

One thing they had in common: women. The girls at their school swooned over them as much as Twihards at Twilight conventions when Robert Pattison would make an appearance with Taylor Lautner. He had crystal blue eyes, and he looked a lot like Sawyer from Lost. He even had the small goatee and longish hair, and wasn't afraid to wear it in a ponytail during hard labor. But unlike Palti, he had guidance and respect, and followed the rules to a certain extent. If someone was in danger, like they were an hour ago, he'd be forced to break the rules in order to keep someone out of trouble.

Palti, on the other hand, was nothing close to a rule follower. Well, he did, but only if he actually 'felt' like being a goody two shoes, as he put it.

Palti grinned, and before he could say something to Kody, his brother stopped him and said warningly, "You're in hot water."

"Why-?"

Out of the corner came a sprinting Devonte, with the look of kill. His dark eyes were full of hate and anger. Palti didn't have time to move quickly enough. He was soon toppled by his second oldest brother, with his hands holding him down by the shoulders.

"No, wait! Dude! Hold on!" Palti struggled under his brother's strong grip.

Devonte had the structure of a track runner, and boy could he run. For his sixteenth birthday, Kody and Palti dared his manliness as a tradition for any Allen's sixteenth. He was to run against a horse, and that horse would become his if he won or was close to winning. Though his future horse, Jesse, got to the finish line before him, Devonte was just twenty seconds away from his stallion. And boy, his father Ben has never been so proud. He's always wanted sons who were interested in sports, and a track runner was definitely a bragging right. Though he had no strength like Palti and Kody did, it still was a shock he could hold down a muscled man that threw a rusting car door like a javelin in Ancient Greece.

Devonte inherited his mother's neat and glossy black hair, and he made sure it was cut nicely at the tip of his neck. In a strange way, his type of black hair was very different from Palti's. It was mostly black, but there were highlights of silver when he stood in the sun.

Palti struggled underneath his brother, who flicked his forehead painfully.

"Ow! Wait! What're you-!?"

Devonte hacked something from the back of his throat and out dangled a loogie. Kody snickered, knowing that was his brother's usual treatment to people who really pissed him off. Palti's eyes widened at the gross, thick spit. He squirmed more, and shut his eyes tight and turned his head away.

"No! Dude, come on! EW! EW! Stop it!" he yelled.

Right before the loogie touched his neck, Kody yanked off Devonte and got ahold of both his younger brothers into a headlock. They struggled and tried hitting each other, but Kody made them clunk heads. Devonte and Palti moaned in pain, and then glared at each other.

"Knock it off, you two!" he snapped.

"He's the one that could've got us trampled!" Devonte snarled at Palti, who evilly grinned.

"Aw, it was just one buck! Imagine if it was hundreds. That'd be fucking awesome." Palti snickered, and received a slap from Devonte's free hand.

"Mother said not to use that language!" he shouted.

"You see her here?!" Palti barked.

"I said KNOCK IT OFF!" Kody boomed.

His brothers finally quieted, but they both started snickering. They don't take their older brother seriously…sometimes.

"Look, he was just having his bit of fun. For once, can you two stop fighting frequently? Devonte, stop trying to pick a fight," Kody squeezed his headlock grip to get his attention.

Devonte gasped, "Whatever you say!"

"Got that too, Pal-?"

He was gone. He slipped out of his grip like butter. Kody let go of Devonte and they both look around.

"Where'd he go?" Kody scratched his goatee covered chin.

"If we're lucky, far away." Devonte waved his hand lazily.

"How about, far ABOVE?!"

Palti swung from the stable beam on a chain with a wild grin, liking the look of terror on his brother's faces. They yelled and ducked in time, letting Palti land with a perfect flip and pose.

"Aw, Kody! I could've fixed your face." Palti winked.

Devonte finally laughed at the insult as Kody rolled his eyes. "At least children don't get scared when I'm around."

"Hey, it's not my fault! It's as if every kid hates me!"

"Probably because they know you're the devil's son."

Kody smacked him upside the head, dead serious all of a sudden. Palti laughed, and when he foolishly danced to a Presley song that was in his head, Kody shook Devonte gently. His brother bit his lip, knowing he went too far.

"Dude, not that kind of joke again. You know the truth…"

"Does he know it's a joke?" Devonte questioned, worry creasing his forehead.

"I think he does…just remember what occurred nineteen years ago. He doesn't need to know. And besides, you and I both know he's not like that at all."

"His father? C'mon, he scared millions of kids."

"Hey! What's taking so long in there?!" Palti called.

"Nothing! Kody's eating Achille's oats, that's all!" Devonte snickered.

"Am not!"

The two brothers joined Palti back outside, but soon, their youngest brother was bolting across the field.

"Race you to dinner!" he called.

_That fool always knows when the bell for dinner is about to ring._ Kody smiled to himself as he sprinted, almost catching up to Palti's speed.

As the house they lived in drew closer, they could hear their mother ring the loud dinner bell. They used that bell as a warning for meals since their property was so large and there was no way they could shout and be heard. Kimi smiled as she saw her boys charging across the meadow, occasionally tackling, pushing or grabbing so they could be first to the porch.

"You're a little late!" she smiled as she shouted.

They laughed, and she witnessed Devonte grab Palti and give him a knuckle noogie before trying to push against him to run faster towards the porch, but Palti grabbed his sides, making him jerk.

"Hey! No tazering!" Devonte shouted above Palti's laughter.

Ben joined Kimi near the wide open door of the house, slinking an arm around her waist lovingly. She smiled and touched his hand, acknowledging his presence gratefully. He chuckled as he watched his two eldest sons stop to take a breather, but Palti kept on sprinting, smiling like a madman.

"They're like lion cubs. Always play, never work." He shook his head lightly.

"Oh, they know how to work well. It's just that their entire world revolves around play and competition." Kimi smiled.

Palti took a finishing flip and landed perfectly on the top step of the porch, and cheered with a fist pump. He whipped around back to his brothers, who were walking this time, not wanting to see who got third.

"Looks like I won!" he bragged.

"Congratulations, Palti!" Ben slapped his back, "Looks like you earned your prize."

"Cool! What is it?" Palti beamed.

"You're cleaning dishes tonight, and then put the laundry into the dryer. Yay!" Kimi grinned, and then lovingly kissed his forehead while standing on her tip toes.

Palti grumbled, not amused at this parental joke almost every parent seems to do. Once Kody stepped foot on the first porch step, he and Devonte got orders for chores as prizes for second and third. Devonte must take out the trash and recycling and Kody has to make sure the stable is secure for the night. Kimi couldn't help but watch Palti complain with amusement. It was also a little scary at how much he looked like his father when he was ticked off.

Once the sun was just setting behind the mountainous hills, Kimi just took out a nicely roasted chicken from the oven. She placed it on the wood counter and gently tugged off the black and white striped gloves. As she stuck a thermometer into the chicken, she took a glance at Palti. He was furiously washing grime off the bottom of the frying pan, which had burnt pancake batter and eggs that were the remains of their breakfast that morning. She smiled. Kody and Devonte would verbally complain, but this entire one did was make a face and do what he was told to do.

Every so often, she'd almost wish Palti was her actual son. And by almost, she would remember that he indeed had parents…her friend Lanie and that maniacal Boogeyman. Lanie and Pitch gave her a book when Palti had to be taken into care in order to save his life, and when she read it to their consent, she knew how much they longed to have him.

She learned how it was close to impossible for spirits to have children, so it was clear that Palti was a seriously special gift to them, a miracle child.

Palti inherited his father's hair, but instead of it being spiked upwards, it fell to the bottom of his neck and his bangs draped over his forehead. Kody would tease him about how much Palti hated haircuts, and how he could possibly look like Loki without the bangs. It's true, Palti hated getting his hair cut with a burning passion, and that hatred for haircuts was probably from his father's side as well. He had the build of a warrior, not too brawny but definitely not weak or skinny. He gained his muscles from his love of gym class, his great interest in motorcycles and most importantly…inventing things.

Palti had an imagination like no other, and he was keen on making things no other person has ever seen. He loved tinkering, fixing, rebuilding. There was a rumor around his high school during junior year that he tinkered with the water fountain during free period and instead of water coming out when you pressed the large button, chocolate milk did. Of course, that was a huge lie. But it was indeed true he hooked up television sets on the gymnasium ceiling to the scoreboard, and whenever the school's basketball team scored, fireworks would go off with the words, 'Score!' or 'Woo hoo!' or everyone's favorite, 'We shoot baskets like Brad Pitt gets women.'

His eyes were a mix of his parent's, the outside rim of his irises a bright gold, which would never be mistaken for hazel. But closer to the pupils were the emerald green that Kimi knew so well with Lanie. And just like his mother, his creativity brought him the most thrilling events in his life. Once he graduated high school, he was given a scholarship on the football team at Harvard, and was even chosen to represent his high school's physics fair during the Virginia Science Festival, and he received first place prize for creating a solar powered blender connected to a fountain that shot out fruit punch.

Palti had perfectly white teeth and a fabulous smile, but if he felt angry or mischievous, that smile resembled his father's a lot. His personality also got the girls swooning as well, not just for his looks. He actually followed the code of chivalry, treating women and elders with great respect. He had a sense of humor like his brothers, even making the most cold hearted person smile. Though children shuddered at his presence, he made them warm up to him by his friendliness and kindness. Like his mother, he longed for adventure, and deep down, he knew there was another world waiting for him out there. Though there was something very different about him that the Allen family didn't know about.

He still believed in legends.

He believed in Santa, in Sandman, in Tooth Fairy, in the Easter Bunny…in fact, he could even see them. He'd wait on the night of Christmas Eve, and if he was lucky, Santa would come in and see him, and instead of lulling him to sleep, they'd have a happy conversation about their year. Palti even met the Sandman when it was April Fools, and he and Sandy plotted to give Devonte the weirdest dreams a guy could have. Palti also talked to the Easter bunny, but since he was tight on schedule, they always talked after the big day.

Though he's never met the Tooth Fairy, there was another secret he wouldn't dare breathe about unless he wants to be put in the category of 'crazy.'

He was best friends with Jack Frost.


	3. Late Discover

**Sorry this is taking a while. You've heard the drill many times from authors, so I'll say this:**

**Work and my life kinda got in the way, so I'm back! At least for now.**

**Please excuse any spelling errors or grammatical issues, and if there's no update in a while, don't fret my friends. :) It'll come! Enjoy this chapter, because this holds a lot of importance! :D**

Fall was coming to a close, and Palti was looking forward to the first day of December. That was the day his best friend promised to meet him again last spring, when the snow was melting and he couldn't even coat glass with frost. As Palti did the laundry, he smiled to himself, remembering how they met. Like his parents, he had a fantastic memory…in a way. He could remember every event since the age of three or four, and that was when he first met Jack.

_Kody and Devonte had their buddies, Brendan and Oliver over for a play date, and they were going to throw the football around in the backyard and possibly go swimming in the pool. Palti wanted to tag along, since he liked Oliver's openheartedness to the little boy. But Kody pushed him away when he came close, and Devonte guarded Brendan and Oliver with his body._

_"Go away, baby." Kody said, "Only big kids play here."_

_"Find a game for yourself." Devonte said, turning his back to talk to Brendan once more._

_That upset the little four-year-old, and Palti ran off into the meadow to cry by himself. He hated being excluded. He hated it when they called him a baby, because he wasn't! He grew out of his diapers! Sure, he was crying right now, but that was because his feelings were hurt. Palti sniffed and wiped his nose, and then sobbed a little bit more until he heard movement, and he started to feel a little chilly. He looked up, and once he did so, was met with Jack Frost._

_Palti felt his mouth drop and his eyes widen. He had no idea how, but he knew who he was. Even Jack looked surprised as he kneeled down to the little child, but quickly shook it off. Jack had no clue who this child was or even his name, but he looked like he needed a friend at the moment. After losing Jamie's faith in Jack once he grew up, Jack wanted that feeling of being believed again. Sure, Sophie still did, but once he saw the face of this child stare at him in awe, he knew he could see him._

_"Hey, little guy, why are you crying?" Jack asked, giving a friendly smile._

_The little boy sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "My brothers…they won't let me play with them."_

_"Well, would you like to play with me?" Jack offered, and he laughed when he saw the boy's face brighten._

_"Wanna play tag? That's my favorite game." Jack sprang up, excited._

_"Yeah! Let's play tag!" the boy soon followed his lead and began chasing him around the backyard._

_Both of the boys were full of laughter, and Jack made sure he was slow and easy to catch so the child could have as much fun as he had. Jack finally caught him in his arms and began tickling his belly, the little boy squealing squirming in his hug. The boy slipped from his grip and did a finishing somersault, still full of giggles._

The beep of the laundry machine shook the present nineteen year old from his flashback, and as he folded the light load into the basket, he thought more of his best friend. Jack went even far enough to strengthen their friendship by giving him birthday and Christmas gifts, and he told stories of the Guardians whenever Palti asked. He told him how the elves don't actually make the toys, but big, giant yetis do. That was hard to believe at first, but Palti grew enough trust in him to think so. The Tooth Fairy also isn't by herself. She's got millions of other mini copies of herself all over the globe, and she's got tons of energy. The Easter Bunny is something called a Pooka, and he's a very fierce protector of nature and hope. The Sandman can morph dreams any way he desires, and he could even see what you're dreaming about!

That led to him meeting North, and he learned a little bit more about the Guardians every chance he got. But there was no way he was breathing a word about this as a teenager, because who would believe him? He met Sandman, Bunnymund and North. But his curiosity to meet the Tooth Fairy peaked further when that moment didn't come.

He brought the white load of laundry upstairs and put it next to the kitchen door where it usually was picked up by Kimi once she was done in the kitchen, and went out onto the porch once more. The sun was now a sliver in the sky, the big dome now the darkest hue. The autumn trees looked like warm fireworks of red, yellow, brown and orange. Virginia really was a beautiful state. Palti sat down on the porch swing contentedly, and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Right before the sun went down, he would have time to think to himself. And if he had nothing to consider, flashback to, or debate about, he'd just watch and daydream. For some odd reason, he found himself comfortable in the dark. He never found it scary, not even as a child. Ben, his father, was surely proud of this. He reflected that Palti was probably the bravest of the three kids he had. Kody, of course, is the sensible one, and Devonte is the quickster that likes to get things done now and not later.

His eyes were closed when he felt a chill suddenly brush his face, making his hair sway from his shoulders. He grinned, keeping his eyes closed.

"You're not that good at sneaking around, Jack." He chuckled.

"Aw, rats! I swear, dude, you've got superhuman senses." Jack laughed, dropping from the porch rafters.

Once he straightened up, he brushed bits of leaves off his sweatshirt and dust from his pants, looked up, and grinned at his best friend.

"You can still see me, huh?" Jack raised a brown eyebrow.

"Jack, nothing is going to stop my belief. Not even my brothers." Palti opened his eyes, grinning still.

"Glad to hear your dedication, my friend." Jack bowed teasingly.

"Are you staying long?" Palti asked, rocking the porch swing a bit, making the chains creak.

"Nah, man. North signaled me to come to the North Pole. Something important. But then I saw you hanging out and just thought I'd drop by for a quick hello." Jack sadly smiled, not wanting to leave his pal.

But Palti understood. He knew Jack had a responsibility, even though the frost boy didn't see it like that.

"Totally fine, dude. I'll be okay. Wanna meet again soon?" asked Palti, standing up from his seat.

"Sure thing! I'll be right about…" Jack looked around the porch jokingly, then with a smile, pointed to a spot on the floor, close to the stairs, "here. In two days' time?"

He stabbed the spot with his staff, making frost swirl in that one location. Palti grinned and nodded.

"Then I'll catch you later!" Jack laughed, bouncing up into the air.

"Tell the others I say hi!" Palti shouted.

"No prob!" Jack called back, being carried in a gust of wind further and further away.

Palti thought for a minute, then shouted, "And that I still believe in them!"

He was met with no reply but another gust of chilly wind. He shuddered, only being in his sleep clothes, which was only long boxers and an undershirt. He didn't know how dark it got when he was chatting with Jack. The sky was now a dark purple, and the moon was just appearing into view. But already, two, very bright stars shone brilliantly in the sky. They twinkled, and for a few seconds, Palti thought they were planets. He learned that people could see Mars and Venus because they're so close, and they could be easily mistaken for stars. But these…seem different. He didn't know what drove him to do this, but the reaction?

Priceless.

"You watching me?" he whispered, not knowing who he was talking to.

The two stars glimmered quickly, as if to reply. A feeling built up in his heart, a feeling of warmth, happiness and glee. He had no reason to, but…maybe that was the star's feelings? No. Stars don't have feelings, they're just stars.

Little did he know that he spoke to his parents, and they were celebrating something that was drawing to a close.

He was about to uncover a dark secret, hidden from him for nineteen years.

He smirked at his childishness, and went back inside, the cold night already biting his arms. In his thoughts was just how he would throw himself into bed and immediately fall asleep, like he did every night. He'd have a perfect dream about inventions, motorcycles, his family, the beautiful women he's met in life, everything.

He just walked past the living room when his mother's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"But this is Palti we're talking about."

Who would not stop to listen when their own name was mentioned? He just stood there, knowing if he was really quiet, they won't notice his presence. He's a genius at not only mechanics, but also sneaking around. He slowed his breathing, making his hearing perk up a bit.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, honey. But I suggest we wait a little longer." Ben, his father said. He sounded a little tired.

"Ben, he's nineteen years old. Within three months, he will become a man-"

"He already is one; I've made sure of it."

"You can't be a man without knowing your past." Kimi said, starting to bite on her fingernails.

_My past? I already know my past. This whole family and house is my past and present, isn't it?! _Palti thought hurriedly, listening in on them more.

"We can't just let him continue living a lie…" Kimi trailed off as Ben wrapped her in a hug on the couch.

"Kimi, my darling…how would we tell him he's the son of the Boogeyman?"

Even though their voices continued, he lost touch with the world. Without their knowledge, his so called parents broke him. He stared off into space, stunned into silence. He couldn't even move. Normally, he would've thought they were joking. But…Ben and Kimi had such seriousness; it was hard to trace it. There was none.

_No…that's impossible. The Boogeyman doesn't exist! At least not anymore…Jack said he was gone as far as he knew. How could I be his son? If I was, I'd be immortal._

He lost his breath, the cause of breathing too hard. He started sprinting down the hallway and past the many rooms that held all the memories of his childhood. The bathroom, where bath time was when he had a naval war with his rubber duckies and GI Joe soldiers as a little boy, the sitting room, where Christmas blossomed every year, the back room, where a large painting held the image of the family portrait. Kimi and Ben sat in chairs, Devonte and Kody standing on both sides, and Palti in his adopted mother's lap. All of them wore kind smiles and had happy eyes, which thankfully the professional painter captured beautifully.

"This is my home!" he reprimanded himself, terrified of the truth seething in.

"With my father, mother, brothers, this is where I belong! The woods, the music, the inventions I've made, were these all lies?! Am I not Palti Allen, but the son of the Boogeyman?! How is that possible?"

His mind raced, even as he went to bed that night. He tried his best to remain under control when he brushed his teeth with his brothers in the shared bathroom, and went along with Devonte's teasing at his now pale skin.

"See a ghost, brother?" Devonte winked as he took swish of mouthwash.

_I am not your brother…No wait, yes I am. It's all a joke! I am truly your brother, and your only youngest one. I am Kody's brother, too, no one else's. I am no one's son besides Mother and Father._ His mind muttered as he brushed furiously at his teeth.

"No, but um…Nah. Nothing happened. I think I'm just tired."

"Eh, we told you not to go into the stables late at night. You know how Jesse and Achilles get fidgety when the sun falls." Kody said maturely, running his fingers through his hair as he exited the bathroom.

Devonte stopped wiping spit from his mouth with his sleeve and looked at his little brother, wondering why he was so quiet. Palti leaned against the counter, balancing himself against it with his strong hands. He stared at his reflection, a look of hidden terror and confusion written in his eyes. Devonte thought for a minute, and then being the big loving brother he was, nudged him for his attention. Palti looked at him quickly, and gave a fake smile of reassurance.

"Did something happen, Palti?"

"…No. I'm just…tired. Goodnight, brother."

Even as time slowly ticked by, he couldn't fall asleep. He laid there, his eyes staring at the blank ceiling, wondering what was to be done. Ben never really joked around, and when he did, it was those types of jokes that were easy to guess or the punch line wasn't funny enough. Kimi preferred telling stories rather than jokes or pulling pranks, so it was clear what Palti heard was the truth.

And how could he not believe it? For Man in Moon's sake, he believes in all things teenagers forgotten in their past childhood. Moreover, he actually sees them and talks to them. He knows he's not crazy, because he's witnessed many others talk and see the Guardians.

At that moment, while his eyes were finally about to droop shut…Pitch and Lanie watched over him. Lanie looked up at her husband, who flashed a bright smile. He's been waiting to do this for a long time. He hasn't sent a single nightmare in nineteen years, and he's been itching to give one. And to show his son the truth of the past? He witnessed Palti doubt him as his true father, and now he was going to set things right. This was the first part of the binding of their family, and Lanie was more than welcome to let Pitch take over this time. Finally, Palti's parents can come into the picture, and guide him through his path to destiny.

Pitch clamped his hands tightly together, and then brought it out into the starry sky, though he and Lanie were concealed in their invisible world that MiM provided for them as a shelter from both Earth and the Second Life. He could feel the biting air against his hands as he opened his nimble fingers, and out came strands of nightmare sands. They weaved in the dark night, and with Pitch's command, flew downwards to the Allen residence, and into Palti's bedroom.

Pitch crouched back next to Lanie and nodded at her, telling her it was finally time for them to leave. She beamed a smile he has not seen for nineteen years, and he grinned back. Again, no words could be spoken, for even if they tried, nothing could come out. They couldn't even touch each other, not even a simple hug or peck on the lips. It's as if they were in fact ghosts.

The nightmares entered Palti's room, and within one swift movement, gave him a nightmare he's never seen before.

The truth.


	4. No Way Out

**Gees, I won't even bother writing in bold or AN or whatever you call it. So sorry for the delay! Ugh...I barely had any time to make this chapter, so please excuse the crappy-ness. Oh, and this chapter was also inspired by Prince of Egypt. I was listening to the soundtrack and it kinda, well you know, 'Zing!' Here we go! :)**

Palti stirred in his sleep, his dark eyebrows crinkling and then relaxing. His left hand clutched the cotton blankets of his bed as his dream unraveled.

_He stood on a mossy ground, slightly covered in leaves and rocks. It was light out, but he could tell that the day was about to end. He looked around, seeing that trees surrounded him, casting his shadow to flicker in certain spots._

_He stopped. Something caught his eye. A cloak moved behind a tree, and then Palti witnessed two figures running from behind the other park of the oak. Palti didn't know what caused him to do this, but he ran after him, pumping his arms and legs like how Devonte did on the track field. He finally caught up to him, and even if he no longer forced his legs to run, he still glided alongside of them, and he got a full view of who they were. He felt his mouth drop in shock and his eyes grow wide._

_Kimi and Ben were right._

_A man wearing a long black, open robe ran with a woman cloaked in black through the thickets and trees towards the break they saw up ahead. The man had golden silver eyes and grey skin, like Greek marble. His hair was darker than night itself and was slicked back into the air, as if gravity didn't want to ruin it. The man's strong hand held onto the woman's hand tightly, and the woman's hand cradled something close to her chest. She had shoulder-length long, brunette hair that looked so silky, L'Oreal would've envied to have her in their ads. Her eyes were green like healthy grass in the summer, and her lips let out small gasps of air as they sprinted through the woods._

_'Who are you?' Palti wondered._

_The couple finally came to the edge of the forest, stopping to take a breather. The man rubbed the woman's back, trying to calm her down but it hardly helped. Palti began to worry. It seemed as if they were being chased. He now got a good look at what the woman was holding. It was a bundle of dark colored blankets, slung around her shoulder and chest as if it were a baby sling…_

_It is a baby sling._

_There's a baby in there._

_Palti felt his heart hammer in his chest, and the words barely came out of his mouth. He knew these people. They were stored in his memory somewhere, and he faintly recovered them._

_'M…Mother? Father?' the words came out in mute._

_The man said something to her, and she nodded and said something back. Palti couldn't hear. The next thing he saw was that the couple was instantly on the front step, obviously a cut scene in his dream. Palti stood next to the couple as they rang for whoever was inside this familiar looking house. Finally…the door opened._

_It revealed Kimi. A young Kimi, with two boys next to her._

_Horror and shock filled Palti's gut as realization struck him hard. Now he knew what was going on. The jokes Devonte said about him being the son of a devil, and how Kimi would frequently look at him with pity, and how Ben treated him with safe respect._

_He really was the son of the Boogeyman._

_The mother of Palti unwrapped a bit of cloth from the baby sling to reveal an infant of theirs, obviously close to toddler age. The baby boy blinked, clearly waking up from a nap. Kimi's mouth dropped in surprise and questioned the mother slowly._

_'You are…my mother?' Palti felt a lump in his throat. 'This can't be true…it…it is. No. Why…what-'_

_The mother held baby Palti out for Kimi, but his father stopped her. With her approval, he gave him one last hug goodbye, whispering words to him. Baby Palti looked at peace with his father. Palti felt his heart soften and a lump rise in his throat. Throughout the entire dream, he heard no words but music. Music…that sounded familiar. And he instantly heard his father's voice, because it was being directed towards him…a baby._

_"Remember us, Palti. And if you can't, remember this moment. Know that you have parents who love you, care for you, and will watch over you forever and ever. Man in Moon has planned a destiny for you, and you must fulfill it, just as your mother has done and I have as well. For eternity, we'll always be your parents. Whether we're beside you or not. Remember who you are. You are Palti Kozmotis Black, our son and only joy you have brought to our lives. No matter what choices you make in life…we'll always love you."_

_'This whole time…I had no clue…' Palti watched his father give him to Kimi, and witnessed a spark of care in her eyes. She softly smiled, promising to love and care for their son. Palti's mother looked like she was about to burst into tears, but they quickly left before they could shed any. Right as they stood on the edge of the path, Kimi called out to them. They sadly turned around, and then looked at each other. Father nodded, indicating Mother to say something. Her sweet, melodic words rang in his ears and mind._

_"If the sunset is red…we aren't coming back."_

_'No!' Palti screamed, but was not heard._

_The next images were horrifying. Now he knew why he felt different, why he was given up. But he so badly wanted to not believe it. It was too traumatizing._

_He witnessed the battle._

_He witnessed a censored figure throw the big man's sword towards his father._

_He witnessed his mother sacrifice her life for him, and how she died. He saw his own biological father kill himself so he could stay with his wife…_

_They left them here. All alone, and with a family he didn't even belong to._

_He couldn't take it anymore. The blood. The dead bodies of his parents. The open mouths of the white figures that indicated screams. The red sunset that was just as dark as the blood of his parents._

"NO!" Palti sat bolt upright, sweating profusely. He was out of breath, and panted hard. Tears stained his cheeks. He never had a nightmare. He saw the truth.

A voice chimed in his head as he rubbed his forehead, instantly becoming calm again. He knew this voice all too well. Man in Moon. How did he know? The speech his father told him made him realize the giant white orb in the sky watched over him, protecting him through life. It sounded senseless, but it was true.

'_The sword…the attic…the book…'_

The words still echoed in his mind as he grabbed a flashlight from his bedside table and sprinted throughout his giant home. Home…was no longer his own. He ran down the hall, shining the light all over the walls to find the next door. He swerved left, almost bumping into the hallway stand, knocking a picture of Kody, Devonte and toddler him over. He didn't even fix it, he had to go to the attic…he just had to.

He was once again out of breath once he reached the attic door that was close to his adopted parent's room. He stopped, his heart hammering in his chest. He heard Ben stir, and then the sound of fabric being moved…then silence. He waited ten minutes, standing perfectly still, and then opened the creaky door. Though it was no use, each step on the wooden platforms of the stairs were squeaky. He finally reached the top, coughing at the light layer of dust in the air. No thoughts entered his mind. He was too frazzled…betrayed. He shone the flashlight slowly around the attic, looking for any box out of the ordinary.

He found his old baby clothes, and wondered why Kimi didn't have the heart to give them away. He found his old rocking horse that Ben gave him for his second birthday. Boxes of children's books that Kody read to him and Devonte during rainy days were stacked against walls, and game pieces scattered the floor. Palti accidentally stepped on a rook from a chess game, and hissed in pain, retracting his foot. He kicked it and began trudging around, hoping to find…what was it? Something…he was already losing his train of thought.

Something glinted in the light of the flashlight. It looked…silver. Palti stopped. He could hear his heart beating anxiously.

_Thump….thump thump…thump…thump thump…_

Palti kneeled down in front of the box and examined it. It was a long box, at least four inches thick and four feet long. He ran his nimble fingers over the surface, and felt smoothness along with dents. He pointed the flashlight at the top. It was dark mahogany wood, with silver letters painted in the center, taking up only three inches of space. PKB.

"My name…my real name…" he whispered, surprised.

He fumbled around the edges, and finally found the silver clasp that kept the box secure. He opened it. The first thing he sensed was the smell of the forest. It's as if it was just placed up here, not smelling like dead moths, old cardboard or rusting metal.

_Maybe my parents lived in some forest before they gave me away._ He thought.

He gently laid the flashlight down, trying his best not to make it clank against the floorboards of the attic. Inside the box was something folded in silky, dark green cloth. He touched it, immediately liking the feel to it. He tugged it back, and with a flourish, was met with the grandest thing he's ever laid eyes on.

A sword.

It was crafted out of the strongest silver, and it reminded him of the sword of Excalibur he used to read in his favorite stories of medieval knights and fables. Three stones were laid on the handle, consisting of one gold and two black gems. A note was wrapped carefully around it by string, making sure the blade did not cut it. Palti unraveled it, and read the parchment with judgment and hope.

_My one and only son,_

_ I know I've never gotten the chance to train you with this weapon. But I believe I know someone who can. As you make your journey, you will meet a friend you've had ever since. They will lead you to your tutor, and possibly something more. Never use this sword in anger, in hatred, or in fear. That is what led to my demise. Use this with strength, bravery and protection. Only for defense. You're connected to this. There are three stones. The black represents your father, the gold, me, and the blue is yours. Each will glow once you complete a stage in your life. Once you turn 19, the black should glow. The next steps are for you to find out. I love you, my dear Palti. Never forget us...remember the song I used to sing to you. I'll be with you when you dream._

_Love,_

_ Lanie Black_

"Mother…" Palti's voice sounded odd in the dead silence. As if on cue, he felt warmth in his heart. He embraced it, feeling wetness on his cheeks. Though no shudder gasped from him or any noise at all, tears flowed down his face, dropping onto the floor.

Lanie and Pitch heard his cry. They were finally free from their sanctuary up in the skies. Palti had no idea they were in the attic with him, watching his every move. Lanie and Pitch were heartbroken he had to learn of his past like this, but they couldn't help but smile. He was on his way. The warmth their son was when she blew a kiss in his direction, and as they felt a new presence enter the attic, they faded from the location.

Palti felt a calm but calloused hand rest on his head. He tensed, knowing who it was instantly.

"They gave you up for us, you know." Ben said stiffly.

Now that Palti knew his past, he was no longer his son. He was the son of the Boogeyman and his wife. He was friend-zoned, pushed away.

"Dad…please don't tell me they didn't want me." Palti looked up, sorrow creasing his face.

Ben thought, then looked downcast. "Sometimes…people need relief. And sometimes…sacrifices must be made." Ben stood strong, turning away the feeling of guilt and sympathy. He must act strong.

Palti stood up, still holding his sword in his hand. With his other, he reached beneath his shirt and pulled out the necklace he wore since he can remember. The blue stone rested in his palm, staring up at him, daring him. He had this necklace since his memories took form. And when he was dreaming and saw him as an infant, he witnessed the necklace around him, too. It was a gift from his parents. He thumbed it, then tucked it under his shirt again, feeling anger and betrayal.

"Sacrifices?" He whispered, turning towards Ben with fire in his eyes.

"Oh, Palti…" Ben stepped towards him and hugged him, but Palti did not return it, "They were only spirits."

Palti pushed Ben off him, staring at him in horror. He stepped backwards, itching to sprint away from him. Betrayal…all this time and no one told the truth to him. He wanted to shout, to throw things and scream. He wanted to sob and wail and fold into a ball of tears. He wanted to kill whoever murdered his parents, see the murderer's blood run from his new sword's edge.

He ran.

**I know this is a pretty serious chapter, but it must be. After this, there'll be barrels-oops, sorry Pewdiepie-buckets full of humor.**

**Pitch: Who the heck is Pewdiepie?**

**Lanie and Me: YOU DON'T KNOW!?**

**Pitch: Gees, excuuuusee me if I don't have computers or wifi in a frikkin' cave.**

**Palti: Man, Father, you're old.**

**Pitch: I AM THE MIGHTY KING OF NIGHTMARES THAT HAS BEEN HERE SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME!**

**Lanie: Yes, but you act like your son.**

**Palti and Pitch: Hey!**

**Me: Ooh, I'm starting to like this family. ;)**


	5. A New Day Has Come

**... I am seriously, very, very sorry I have not updated. And in advance, please spare me if this chapter is bad! I got so many messages (35 total) and I was overwhelmed! I was at my lake house and there's absolutely no wifi, and my best friend made me watch Thor and Avengers and I kinda fell in love with Loki and I got side-tracked and made a fanfic about him and then I'm like, "OH MAH GAWSH I FORGOT!" ...really. I. Am. So. Sorry.**

**Thanks to all those super, fantastic and ULTIMATELY AWESOME people who continue to stick with this story! I HONESTLY LOVE YOU GUYS! HERE'S A BATCH OF CUPCAKES! *hands cupcakes* and if you're not a fan or are allergic, have some candy! *throws candy like Turbo from Wreck-It-Ralph* and if you don't like candy...**

**my name is FantasyDreamer244. You hate my candy. Prepare to die. (HASHTAG PRINCESS BRIDE-no. No hashtag. Stupid, stupid hashtag. YOU UGLY HASHTAG! *squashes hashtag with heel like a cockroach*)**

**...To answer your question. Yes. I'm single.**

**No? That wasnt it? Oh, yes, I am very hyper. I had too much chocolate ice cream. How do I know this? My foot hurts. There's mah proof. Ok, enjoy the chapter!**

Kimi slowly opened the screen door of the porch, carrying a tray of iced tea and buttered biscuits. Her heart beat sadly, knowing the trauma that Palti was going through. She understood him completely, because in all honesty, she felt a bit betrayed when Lanie chose not to come back home. But that was eighteen years ago… Her dark eyes met with her youngest son, who sat on the steps of the porch, staring out into the dawning light of the sun. The sun's rays slightly blinded her as they shone on the tops of their car and Palti's motorcycle, making the trees in the background glow dimly. She took a breath, silently shutting the door and picking up the tray of tea and breakfast.

That night when Ben came back into their shared bedroom, Kimi knew something had gone horribly wrong. They both knew that time would come when Palti would know his true past, but they never expected it to come this quickly. Palti skipped breakfast completely, and avoided his brother's request and invitations to go riding down the creek in the woods. Devonte was a little insulted and almost started snapping at him, but Kimi thankfully shooed him out and claimed he just had a bad night's sleep. Luckily, Kimi had a motherly sense, even to a child that is clearly not her own.

"Is this where they left me?" Palti asked, breaking the silence.

"Palti…please try to understand." Kimi squatted down next to him, placing the tea tray next to her and then fully sitting down on the steps.

"Understand what? I understand that I'm not yours, and the entire history my parents had. I want to claim that they didn't care for me, but they did…why would they give me up?" Palti didn't bother looking at Kimi.

Kimi took a deep breath for patience, "They gave you to us so they could protect you. Palti, I wouldn't know much about how they died or where they lived before or anything. That's up to you to find out…"

Palti was quiet for a while, and then looked at her. Kimi almost whimpered at seeing how hurt he was. "So…everything I thought I was…everything I am…is a lie?"

"Don't say that Palti. You are our son, and we love you. You have brothers-."

"Do they know?"

Kimi stammered, so badly wanting to talk about something else. Palti scoffed, and then looked away. "I knew it. So the dream I had last night was nothing but a vision, a mere memory."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Kimi asked, greatly curious as she handed him a cup of iced tea.

Palti graciously took it and took a swig, and then licked his lips at the intense sweetness. Kimi has never really been good at making teas…mostly due to the fact that she puts in six spoonfuls of sugar into one cup.

"I just have one question for you before I tell you what I must ensure. Can I call you Kimi now? Or just stick with Mom?"

Kimi was silent for a while, and that made Palti look back at her, making sure she was okay. With another deep breath and a kind smile, she said, "You have a mother, and you now know who it is. I guess you can call me Kimi now."

"Alright, Mo-I mean, Kimi," Palti awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "here's what I need to do. You, um, saw the letter my mother sent me, right?"

"Yes. Sorry for snooping."

"No, it's alright. It's just…" Palti trailed off, lost in thought once again.

He thought about this since he ran from Ben in the attic. He hasn't spoken to him either. Palti looked up strongly, his heart following what his mind was telling him to do. If his father said he had a destiny to fulfill, he must fulfill it. And the part of Lanie's letter where he needed to seek a friend to guide him to his future…he knew exactly what to do.

He's the son of the Boogeyman, the Destined One. He's the only person who could bring them back, regain the history his family once had to a better understanding and confront his enemy that murdered his parents. Palti Kozmotis Black…was on an adventure.

"I am leaving."

Palti had great timing. He chose to leave when Kody and Devonte were occupied in the kitchen, and Ben was out working. _Good riddance_, Palti thought, _his words of my parents were like acid._ Palti had no idea where to go, or even if he knew who to find. But maybe there was one person who knew how to help him. He was a spirit just like his parents, and could possibly have known them. Jack Frost could help him. Palti's plan so far was to ride Achilles north, a possible route to find Jack since he visits Burgess so much, and then figure out where to go from there. Maybe he could even find the place he lived in, or finally meet the tooth fairy for the first time and ask for his memories…or if it was too early before his teeth had grown in. It didn't matter right then. The most important moment for Palti was that he had to leave, away from his false family and away from all the lies that led him down the wrong path.

Palti clipped his mother's black robe around his neck, and pulled up the deep hood. He fastened the sheath that contained his inherited sword close to his side, and then straightened his backpack that lay underneath his new cloak. A soft sniffle caught his attention. His ears perked up and he turned around, and was met with a tearful Kimi, who didn't dare look at him.

She was struggling, and it was hard not to throw her arms around Palti and hug him so tight he wouldn't breathe, but she held firm. She sniffed again, hoping to draw back any loose tears. Palti looked at her pityingly, wishing he could hug her and comfort her with well-chosen words that would ease her parting pain. But her next action threw him off. She held out a book, made of rich leather and had a clasp on the front. Roughly engraved on it was, _Lanie's Book_. Palti looked at her with questioning, golden green eyes.

"This w-was Lanie's. She told me that one day, she will live a life of freedom filled with love. This book is basically her life, but in drawings. This will help you find where your parents are, and who could possibly help you. I cannot open it. Only a true spirit can." She finally, and meekly as well, looked up at her tall adopted son.

He gently took the book, and pressed the clasp with enough strength. It popped open, but Palti closed it again, half wishing it didn't and half glad it did. Kimi began to sob, and Palti finally cracked, pulling his second mother into his arms that will soon leave her for who knows how long.

"One day, Mom, I'll come back. You'll see Lanie again. I promise…I love you." Palti drew away, and started stepping down the stairs to where Achilles was already saddled up and ready for a run.

"I love you too, Palti. You stay safe, and please promise me…don't go find the one who caused your parents' death." Kimi's words made Palti's blood freeze as he slightly pulled his horse's reins, "I don't think you'll like the results."

Palti looked at the sun, still struggling to come above the trees. The hints of red reminded him of Lanie's words, _If the sunset is red…we aren't coming back._ Palti's face hardened, anger and revenge shading over his strong facial features.

"I cannot promise that. But I can promise the murderer will regret it all when he sees his blood running from underneath him." Palti grit his teeth, and he kicked his horse into a full run.

That was the last time Kimi saw Palti, and the last time Palti would see his caregiver.

After an hour or so when Palti left, Kody and Devonte found Kimi weeping in the living room, huddling herself into a ball. Kody and Devonte shared a terrified look. Kimi would only cry like that if her heart was breaking. And they both knew only two things that would break her heart: Titanic or someone is gone from the family. Kody and Devonte rushed over, their noise causing Kimi to sit up and accept her real sons' comfort.

"Mom, what happened?" Kody asked, looking into her saddened face.

He lost his breath. He didn't realize how old she looked…how she looked so worn and torn apart. Devonte stopped rubbing her hand with his thumb and looked at his brother, knowledge and judgment seeping through his eyes. The two men looked back at Kimi, who seemed…not as youthful as she did. Something serious happened. Her sons didn't realize she was getting tired and old…but this fast? Her tears rolled over wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and down the corners of her nose, and her lips looked wetter as well. Her hands showed off pulsing veins more than a young woman should, indicating that she no longer was. And for the first time, Kody and Devonte noticed the immense gray hair that lay on her head along with its partnering raven black hair.

"P-Palti…he's gone…" she sobbed.

**I KNOW THAT'S SHORT I SO SORRIES! I'LL GET RIGHT TO IT!**

**Pitch: Mush! You mewling quim!**

**Loki: Hey, that's my line.**

**Pitch: I know. I just thought it was very nicely well done.**

**Loki: Why thank you! I do love your hair. It's as if it defies gravity!**

**Pitch: The same with you, good man!**

**Me: EXCUSE ME?! ARE YOU BOTH GONNA CALL ME THAT NOW!? I'LL SLAP BOTH OF YOU SILLY IF YOU DO!**

***looks at each other***

**Both: Quim.**

***I slap them until they see pixies***


	6. All the Things He Said

**I dedicate this chapter to Xion5, who's probably gonna fangirl while reading this. ;) Xion5 cheered me up during a really difficult time, and I'm glad I have a fan like her. Thanks to all other people once again for making my day shine when it really is kinda stormy and extremely hot! :D**

Time didn't matter. The sun rising above his sweaty neck and the fast rhythm of Achilles' hooves didn't matter. Nothing did. Palti was cracked, broken, and searching. Only his best friend would know what to do. Palti traveled far across the valleys of his home county, across Virginia and out, only traveling by the direction of the waters in streams and rivers or wherever the sun was going in the opposite direction. When Palti stopped to give Achilles a drink by a healthy stream and eat a small bit of packed dry food he had, he often had a twinge that he was on a wild goose chase. He would eat the raspberries as a small dessert that Kimi packed just to lift his spirits, and hesitantly allow Achilles another green apple instead of having one himself.

Achilles could sense the confusion and hurt in his rider, his friend. That urged the horse to try his best to bring his master and lifelong buddy to where ever he needed to go faster. Achilles pounded against wet soil, across hard rock of mountains, and across soft sands of nearby crooks. The horse did not want his rider any more disappointed and sad than he already was.

Three days passed. Palti had no idea where he was, but he knew it was a Friday. The sun was already gone and the first stars of the night sky were peeking out behind navy blue clouds. Trees turned to black shadows as Palti stopped Achilles for the two to rest in a clearing he spotted. It had one fallen log, perfect for sitting in. Palti, an expert in many camping trips, knew exactly what to do.

Once done collecting wood enough to last for a week, he looked over at his beloved horse. Achilles panted heavily as he rested, glad that the long ride was over so he could catch some shut eye. Achilles's eyes were drooping shut, getting ready for a good night's rest. Palti smiled and carefully stepped forward to Achilles, who eyed him with a wild, hazel eye.

"I know who I am, Achilles. I am the son of the Boogeyman. You know what that makes you?" Palti kindly reached inside his coat and drew out half of a red apple, the last fruit he had in his backpack, "That makes you my noble steed."

Palti didn't see Achilles's eyes grow golden as he walked away, his rider getting ready to start a fire.

Palti finally got the fire to kindle after a good ten minutes, and blew three times to get it a little brighter in flames. A harsh wind picked up, and Palti shivered against the nighttime cold, holding his arms to keep in warmth. Though he had a coat on, it was more meant to keep wind out, not heat in. He reached inside his coat and pulled out mittens he 'borrowed' from Devonte. Hopefully he wouldn't need them anytime soon. Besides, he's got five other pairs from Grandma, all itchy with a weird color that stood out against a blizzard like piss in snow. Luckily he took the lime green ones that Devonte mostly avoided.

Palti watched the fire, thinking of any plans he could fix up. Well, for starters, he could take a look at that book Kimi gave him! The idea made a small smile crawl against his lips, and he drew it out of his backpack that lay on the dirt ground close to the log. He set the book on his lap, and stared at it. It looked so elegant, so thick with wisdom and history he would not know until now. He slowly reached for the clasp, itching to read its contents until he suddenly heard-

"Palti?"

Palti turned around, a hand ready at the hilt of his sword at the sudden voice. He was met with a face right close to his, and the face was none other than Jack Frost himself. Palti found his reflection in Jack's blue, laughing orbs, and he grinned broadly at his friend's sudden arrival.

"Jack! What're you doing here?" He let go of the hilt of his sword and sat back down.

Jack hovered for a bit, watching Palti with a questioning but kind look written finely on his face. He smiled and floated over, sat down and rested his staff against his leg. "I was on my way to see you, but I found you here in Blackbird Forest. What're you doing so far from home?" Jack asked, digging his toes into the somewhat hard ground.

Jack was met with Palti's silence, and for some odd reason, it was as cold as he was, but in a grieving way. Jack looked back, wide eyed and prepared for any bombshells that occurred to his beloved friend while he was away. Palti's eyes were brimming with tears, something Jack hasn't seen in a very long time. With a shaky breath, Palti asked, "Am I too old to cry?"

"No one is. Go ahead. I'm right here, and it's only me." Jack soothed, scooting closer to him.

Palti moaned in sadness as he let his head drop into his hands, the tears setting free of their barricade. He felt Jack's cold yet surprisingly warmish hand on his back, a guy way of an almost hug.

"My life is a total lie, Jack. I just found out Kimi and Ben aren't my real parents."

"Yeesh, that bites, man. I am really sorry..." Jack looked sympathetic towards his close friend. He took a glance at the fire, making sure he was a good distance away, and then looked back at Palti, who had a vacant look in his eye, "Do you know who your real parents are? Or am I kind of crossing a boundary?"

"No. You're not...my real parents..." Palti nervously laughed, "I can't even say it. It's too ridiculous."

Jack gave Palti a look, who bit his lip, wanting to take back what he said. "Palti, you're talking with THE Jack Frost and you still believe in Santa Claus-"

"North."

"Whatever. Point is that nothing is ridiculous when you're around me." Jack playfully nudged his pal, who chuckled at his lighthearted play.

"Okay, Jack," Palti took a deep breath of preparation, "I'll tell you who my real parents are..."

"Spill the beans, mah main man!" Jack grinned, holding his staff like a buddy.

"My real parents are the Boogeyman and this woman named Lanie Black." Palti said, not looking away from Jack.

The world stopped. Jack stared back at him, stunned into silence. His blood ran short and he found himself having trouble breathing. No...No. It can't be. Pitch and Lanie didn't have any kids...that he knew of. The voices of Lanie and Pitch filled his head, echoing in the empty silence.

_You're just like the Guardians, yet you're nothing!_

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your throat._

_You really shouldn't get that close, Jack._

_Because I've already claimed her._

_I've still got game._

_Yes you do, my love._

But now at the thought of it, Jack felt pretty dumb for not seeing it earlier. The structure of his face is a lot like his father's but with a hint of healthy smoothness from his mother. He was in fact the only Allen with green and gold eyes...how come he never saw this?! Jack looked away, his eyes wide with...fear? No. Definitely surprise, more likely shock. Appalled. Terrified. There we go.

"You okay, Jack? You don't look too good." Palti asked, leaning a bit close to see Jack's odd white coloring.

Jack abruptly stood up and began pacing in front of the fire. _Oh my God...Palti's gonna kill me_. He thought, running his fingers through his snowy white hair. His heart was going a mile a minute. His hands shook furiously as he clutched his staff as if it was a teddy bear. If Palti found out Jack killed his parents, Palti would...oh, God knows what. Mostly murder him. Definitely hate him. He'll swear revenge and then stick him like a shish-ka-bob with the silver sword he carried. Anything is possible.

"Jack? Did you know them?" Palti asked, folding his mitten hands with worry.

"I-I...um...y-yes...but only a little bit." Jack couldn't find the courage to lie to his best friend.

Palti perked up a bit at his reply, hope spreading across his face, making him slightly glow. "Can you tell me what you know about them?"

Jack sat back down next to Palti, hoping to not look conspicuous. He looked at Palti with nervous eyes, and was greeted with earnest, beautiful golden green eyes under thick, black lashes. He lost track of thought for a minute, but then regained his mind. _Maybe if I ask what he knows, I can somehow avoid the murder altogether._ He thought, cleverly.

"Well, just so I don't go over something you already know...can you tell me what you know about them?" Jack stuck his heel hard into the ground, making a dent in the soil.

"Well...my mother and father were killed by someone. They gave me up to save me, I guess. They took me to Kimi's house so I can stay safe. My mother was once a mortal like me, right?" Palti looked at Jack for an answer.

Jack hesitantly nodded, "Yeah...she um...she was a nice person..." Jack grew silent, and then without a thought asked, "Did you know your dad was evil?"

Jack slammed his hand to his mouth. _Shit, shit, shit..._

But Palti surprised him by smiling warmly. "I had a feeling he was. But Mother made him good, right?"

"...Yeah. He turned good." Jack grew melancholy at the memories of their romance, "He loved her a lot."

"No shit! That's how I got here!" Palti laughed, folding his hands behind his head proudly.

Palti was rewarded with a shy smile from Jack. "You're not mad? That your dad was once bad?"

"Well, in all honesty, I'm a little pissed. Kimi used to tell me stories of him in the Dark Ages and how you guys defeated him, but that was before I knew he was my father." Palti said, slumping down so his back was now against the log.

Jack joined him, watching him with fascination and wonder, also with a mix of nervous jitters and fear.

"I just can't believe they had a kid..." Jack found the words escape his mouth before he could stop them.

Palti chuckled at Jack's blushing face, and then looked up at the starry sky. "I don't blame you. If I were the Boogeyman and had a child, I would hide it from the Guardians just to protect it, maybe even myself."

'That's exactly what he did.' Jack thought, fighting against a yawn. Palti looked over and smirked, making Jack's pulse quicken. It resembled a lot like Pitch's...

"Is it really that surprising? You're looking at me like I'm Robert Pattison."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Never mind. You're too old to know." Palti flicked his forehead, and Jack pouted at the slight insult.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm 18."

"So am I."

"Well, you act like you're 24."

"And you act like you're six."

Jack smiled wittingly, curling up next to Palti like a six year old would to a brother. Palti blushed, knowing Jack was taking the joke a little bit too far. "Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack yawned, closing his eyes.

"You're kind of on me."

"No I'm not. I'm next to you."

"Yeah, but you're a little close." Palti shifted a bit but Jack followed, resting his head next to Palti's shoulder.

"Six doesn't want to listen to 24. Besides, you're a snuggler in your sleep, too. So shut up before I remind you of last spring."

"I hate you, Jack." Palti laughed, fighting against sleep as well.

Jack was sound asleep within the next five minutes, and Palti was staring at the stars, deep in thought. Jack mumbled in his sleep and pressed a bit closer to Palti, who tightened up a bit. 'He probably thinks I'm a polar bear.' Palti smirked at Jack's angelic sleeping face.

The memory-or mostly threat that Jack threw at him-of last spring came drifting into his mind. The tightly packed campsite, how Palti wandered off to sleep somewhere else and ended up playing Man Hunt with Jack, to when they both drifted off to sleep in a tree, to when Palti woke up on top of Jack and nearly fell off the tree in appall and grossed out emotions. They've been the closest of friends, even during those really, really weird times. Palti looked back up at the stars, sending out an open heart to the skies. He saw two glittering stars, and he instantly knew those were his parents', and he smiled up at them.

"Where ever you are, Mother and Father, I'll bring you home. I promise...I promise..." Palti slowly shut his eyes, and he soon drifted off to sleep, surprisingly finding warmth from his winter friend.

Palti woke to the sound of crows annoyingly cawing overhead, and then incessant yelling. Palti groaned and sat up, rubbing one of his sleepy eyes. Once he sat up, he saw how late the day was, and how hilarious it was to see Jack fool around with crows.

"Give back the food, or I'll turn your little beaks into popsicles!" Jack threatened, stepping forward to a crow that pecked at the ground, where remaining bread crumbs lay.

Palti went into panic mode, " WHAT THE HELL?!"

He stood up like a rocket and ran over to where Jack stood, who just nabbed the last roll of bread from another crow. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FEATHERED DEMONS!" Palti bellowed, and the crows flew up into the sky, cawing in fear at Palti's sharp and sincerely scary voice. Palti panted from anger, looking around at the mess. Any beef jerky that he packed was now dirty, water was spilled and every single other food was destroyed or unclean. The backpack was slightly torn but otherwise in well condition, but something else was bugging him.

Where was Achilles?

Palti jerked towards Jack, who looked terrified as he clutched the last bread roll. With a shaky hand, he held it out. "Want some?" he asked timidly.

Palti sighed out of annoyance, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell me the goddamn story…"

"I dunno! All I did was open the backpack to try some beef jerky and I accidentally-oh…" Jack held a hand up to his mouth in surprise it was his fault.

"You…left…the…backpack…OPEN?!" Palti shook Jack wildly, "that was all I had of food! And I have no cash! I left my wallet back home!"

"Should've thought of that!" Jack shoved Palti off, almost fumbling the bread roll in his hands.

Palti continued to look around, searching for any sign of his beloved horse. Achilles would never run off…not unless he was spooked…but anything is possible. "Where's Achilles?" Palti looked back at Jack, and Jack stared back in confusion.

"Your horse? I didn't see him leave…"

"Well, he's gone. He wouldn't just run off like that." Palti peered into the deep woods, but was met with no horse noise or anything.

"You're right…your horse is kind of dedicated to you…" Jack trailed off, thinking. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head, "Hey! I got an idea!"

"I am NOT going on a killing spree of crows, Frost." Palti mumbled, folding his arms.

Jack laughed and patted his buddy's back lightheartedly, "No, no. That's not the idea here. I think I know someone who can help you find Achilles, and possibly help you find out about your family more."

Palti perked up at the idea, "Really? Who?"

"Bunnymund guards the nightmares that Pitch left when he died, and No-!" Jack was cut off suddenly, and the next event had Palti screaming like a girl.

Two giant, hairy creatures popped out from behind a thicket and plucked Jack off the ground like he was a little girl's dolly. Jack yelled in surprise and squirmed in their grip, kicking his thin legs and flinging his fists around, accidentally conking one of these weird looking Bigfoot things in the head. "Hey! Put me down! What the-?!"

Jack was then stuffed into a giant blue bag, and one of the hairy monsters tied the bag close. The bag jerked and moved, indicating that Jack was alive and kicking. Palti screamed and drew his sword, "Let him go!"

But he soon found himself getting shoved into a bag of the color red as well, and the next thing he knew was that he felt a gravitational pull around his body, and he and Jack went yelling into a dark world that was cold yet stuffy inside their cages.

**LOLZ I PUT JACK AND PALTI FEELS just for kicks. BWAHAHAHA. ok, so there's gonna be humor. Don't worry! The hilarity will soon arise. And I know, HOW STUPID IS PALTI!? HOW DOES HE NOT SEE THAT JACK IS LIKE, FREAKING SPAZZING IN FRONT OF HIM WHEN HE TOLD HIM HE'S PITCH'S SON?!**

**Palti: Wait, what?**

**Me: Nothin! Oo, look! A fairy!**

**Palti: Ooh! Where?**

***slams frying pan on skull***

**Jack: Did you just use the Forget-Me-Pan on my best friend?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Jack: Cool.**


	7. Zings, Lingos and Closed Doors

**YES! FINALLY! ANOTHER UPDATE! Oh finally...I can breathe. Okay! Enough talking! Let's go!**

After wheeling around in God knows where, Palti and Jack landed on a hard ground, feeling a lot like thick wood. Palti let out one last yell and then grew silent, surprised at the sudden impact. Jack was soon tossed next to him, and the two bags holding them smacked into each other. They both panted from loss of breath, and they could hear the hairy creatures stalk away, talking in gibberish only they can understand.

"Um, Jack? You there?" Palti whispered, slightly scared.

"Yup." Jack replied, elbowing the loose knot that tied the bag shut. With enough strength, the bag opened and Jack started struggling to get out, but to no avail yet.

"What's happening?" Palti asked again, fidgeting in his uncomfortable spot.

"We're both in bags, that is the extent to my knowledge." Jack said, finally shooting his feet out.

Suddenly, a big voice shouted, "Hey! I know those feet anywhere!"

Jack was then yanked from the bag and enveloped in warm yet bear crushing arms, a so called hug. Jack gasped, and when North saw him slightly suffering, he let him free. Sandman popped out from behind North's leg and waved warmly at Jack, and then cast a curious look to the second red bag.

"Hiya, North, Sandman." Jack said, nodding at them, "I have someone who may need your help."

Jack hopped back over to Palti's struggling form that was still imprisoned in the red sack, and with a twist of his wrist, the knot in the bag came undone. Palti shot his head out of the sack and breathed in deeply, loving the feeling of cool air rather than the hot, stuffy oxygen inside his prison. Once he wiped his hair out of his eyes, he got a heavenly, full view of his new location.

Windows poured in sunlight, and if Palti squinted his eyes just a tiny bit, he could see the faint glimmer of icicles and powdered snow that just recently fallen. The entire lobby-like room he was in consisted of many beings, especially those hairy creatures he had a run in with, but there were more than two this time. They all were extremely busy painting, fixing, or building toys, and some of them swept the floors from loose wood shavings, metal scraps or nails and screws. Tiny little beings, who looked a lot like Sméagol but more cheerful with a wide grin ran around everyone's feet, tying Christmas lights around themselves, feasting on candy canes and digging through scrap boxes to decorated themselves with holiday ribbon and giant, sparkly bows. Toys Palti have never seen before flew in the air above his head, some resembling like jellyfish and turtles of the ocean. It was a sight beyond compare. A jolly laugh shook Palti from his heightened shock and awe, and he was met with a tall and very plump man. His pants were held up by a patchwork belt and he wore dark brown boots with no soles. He donned a bright red shirt with sleeves rolled up to show off his fierce tattoos that said Naughty and Nice on each arm.

"Palti, my boy! Long time no see, no?" the man boomed, a twinkle in his sky blue eyes.

"N…N-North?" Palti barely said above a whisper.

Jack watched with a smile as Palti was reintroduced to North and Sandy, who haven't really come face to face with him since he was at such a younger age. Unlike them, Tooth has never met him in his life, and Jack knew it was up to her to help Palti regain memories to bring back his parents. At least…that was a step, or a part of the plan. They didn't know where to go. So after Sandman friendly patted Palti's knee, agreeing with something he said, the 18 year old stood up, a huge, white grin on his face. He looked over at Jack, and his smile fell, but only in the slightest. His new expression clearly read, 'What's wrong?'

Jack stepped up to North next to Palti, and switched hands with his staff, left to right. "Where's Tooth and Bunny? They usually visit on these kinds of days." Jack took a double take around.

"Ah!" North clapped, making Palti jump at the sudden noise for a minute, but then continue grinning with glee, "they are here, my boy! Bunny is in kitchen and Tooth is with him. Last time I heard, she was yelling for eating sugar cookies."

"That definitely sounds like Tooth…" Jack mumbled, making his way up the stairs.

Palti waved to North and Sandman, who cheerfully signaled him to follow Jack to the kitchen. Once he was both out of earshot and eyesight, North and Sandman shared a look of seriousness.

"Are you thinking of what I am thinking, Sandy?" North asked.

He was rewarded with a quick nod, and Sandy followed North to the mammoth sized, bay window. Frost coated the window panes, and the last of the red paint was chipping off the pine wood. North sighed deeply, a thin layer of fog escaping his mouth. He took a thumb and made a little mark, then twisted his thumb to make a complete circle. Sandy stared out at the winter scenery, deep in thought along with North.

"Palti…I have a bad feeling about him." North mumbled, looking to Sandy for reassurance.

Sandman made a few language symbols above his head, and then the moon, and then the crystal that Manny pulls out from underneath the terrazzo. North nodded, understanding completely what the little golden man was trying to point out.

"He looks just like him…but how come we had no knowledge of this?"

Sandman shrugged, thinking of options. Sandy then made a few more elf words appear in yellow sand above his head, and North shook his head, angst filling up in his gut.

"I know Palti is no threat. Though he may look like him, and we know for a fact he is the son of Pitch and Lanie, I cannot but worry. We knew they had a child right before they…"

Sandman stopped him like an officer would do to a pedestrian. He didn't want to be reminded of Jack's mistake. It was an accident…unlike with mortals, this could be fixed. But it won't ease grudges or hatred that could muster up anytime soon.

"I just hope…Palti will not become the next Nightmare King. He's already got enough on his shoulders. But I feel problems starting…I can feel it…"

Sandman rolled his eyes playfully, knowing what North was gonna say next.

"In my belly."

Sandman conjured up an image of Bingo.

Even when Palti was just ten feet from the kitchen, he could hear the so called Easter Bunny and this Tooth Fairy bicker back and forth, with Jack chuckling at their arguments in the back.

"Look, Toothy, I'm hungry! Cookies just happened to be here."

"But they're bad for your teeth! All that sugar…ugh."

Palti waltzed right in, a smile on his face. At first he didn't see the two Guardians fighting over the platter of peanut butter and sugar cookies, just Jack laughing while holding his stomach and the grand scene of the kitchen. It was filled with happy light, though no windows shed any glory from the sun. A huge marble island table sat in the middle of the room, and on that table were at least a dozen elves working on another batch of cookies. It took at least three to turn the big wooden spoon, two to pour in chocolate chips and five to push the big mixer closer to the batter bowl. The other two were busy playing with a spatula and an oven mitt as if they were fencing swords. Palti chuckled, and walked over to Jack, who grinned at his arrival.

"Enjoying the show?" Jack chuckled, nudging Palti a bit.

"Where are they?" Palti looked around, and was met with just him, Jack, and the twelve busy elves.

"Well…right when you walked in, it kind of escalated quickly…" Jack nibbled on his lip, suppressing more laughter.

Palti folded his arms, a wide grin spread carefully on his pink tinged lips, "Oh? What happened?"

"Bunnymund called her an anorexic American dietician and now…well…" Jack looked up towards the wooden rafters where more pots and pans hung, causing Palti to crane his neck back.

"PUT ME DOWN, WOMAN!" Bunnymund yelled, struggling at the empty loss of floor beneath him.

"Not until you apologize and drop your last cookie!" Tooth shrieked back, having a good grip on his brace that held his boomerangs, threatening to hook him onto the meat rack.

"Hey! Buns!" Palti called, "Just do what she says. I can probably get you something."

It was quiet for a few moments, and that made Palti's heart pitter patter. Did Bunnymund not remember him? The last memory Palti had of the Aussie was when he was almost out of elementary school, and he, Bunnymund and Jack were playing hide-and-seek. Whoever caught Bunnymund would get the giant chocolate egg. Of course, Jack cheated, so Palti got the egg in the end. Hopefully Bunnymund remembers-

"Palti?! That can't be you, mate!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

A six foot one tall bunny with a soft, fluffy coat of grey with a hint of blue fur dropped from the rafters with a broad grin on his face. He stood up, and took in a sharp breath at Palti's appearance. Palti grinned, reaching out a hand.

"Good to see you again, cobber." Palti shook Bunny's paw with a good grip.

Bunny laughed, joyous that he remembered most of the Australian lingo he taught him. "It's ace to see you, mate. Long time, too!"

"So what's this whole fight over a simple cookie?" Palti asked, getting down to business.

Bunny's expression darkened, and he quickly shot a glare at the rafters. "Toothiana doesn't like it when I have sweets because she thinks my front teeth are gonna rot out…bloody Sheila." He grumbled.

With a flutter of wings, Tooth furiously descended down to level ground and shoved Bunny a bit, anger sparkling in her magenta eyes. "I did not say that! You're leaving out the part where you already had at least ten! That's too much for your poor incisors to handle!"

Tooth's attention was drawn to Palti once he finished laughing, and they both suddenly grew quiet. Magenta eyes met golden green ones, and both Jack and Bunnymund could've sworn they saw a purple zing in their eyes for a millisecond. Both Palti and Tooth lost their breath, not able to speak even a 'hello.'

Tooth knew immediately he was the son of Pitch. How could she not? She had to collect his memories, and since he was a spirit like his parents, she was in charge of keeping memories he had as an infant as well. But when she would avoid him when he visited so to not tell him of his past, she never noticed how much he grew. He looked…enthrallingly handsome. He had a posture of his father, and definitely the slight jaw, eyes, dark hair and long fingers were inherited by Pitch, too. But he had Lanie's pretty mouth, her cute nose, and her small ears. He had a mix of their dazzling eyes and skin color, making his skin seem close to a light fawn color. Otherwise, he had tight muscles that weren't enough to make him look like a world wrestling champ, but enough to make a girl drool, like she was doing. All thought of having a crush on Jack slipped her fast mind. Maybe it was because she didn't feel those feelings she had for Jack. Currently, she had butterflies in her stomach and her whole body tingled, like a sensory device was ringing off the hook for attention. Even Baby Tooth that fluttered by her side looked from Jack to Palti, debating who had the best hair.

Palti couldn't even blink. If he did, he was afraid she would be gone within that small millisecond. He was lost in her magenta eyes, the color of delicious strawberry frosting. Though nowhere near human, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever met. Just by the look of her, he knew she was a girl he would love to know. No thought passed over his mind as he drank in the sight of the flying, colorful angel of memories. The vibrant colors her feathers had made his eyes hurt, but in a good way. Her gossamer wings were like whispers and he couldn't look away from her cute face.

"HEY! GUMBIE AND SHIELA! OVA HERE!" Bunny shouted, causing both Tooth and Palti to snap out of it.

_It was only three seconds long…wait, I timed it?! You got to be shittin' me, _Palti shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts from the Tooth Fairy,_ just act natural._

Palti pulled his fool-proof charming smile and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you at last, Tooth Fairy. I'm Palti All-uh, I mean-Black." Palti stumbled, right when she gave a small smile. _Dammit! You screwed up Palti! Come on! Where's the tough womanizer I used to know?!_

"The pleasure's all mine…" Tooth said, blinking. She shook his hand, and noticed how his was a lot bigger than hers, yet somehow fit perfectly.

"No kidding…" chuckled Jack to Bunny, but the winter boy received a death glare from the sweet fairy of memories. She quickly turned back with a slight grin to Palti.

"So you finally figured out, huh?" She asked, hovering just a bit higher in the air.

Palti shrugged, "Well…I had a nightmare that told the truth. A vision, if you will."

The three Guardians in the room stopped, looking somewhat petrified, confused and worried. Palti looked at the three, wondering why they looked so…startled. "Did I say something out of turn?" Palti turned to Jack, who shook his head vigorously.

"You're fine, buddy. It's just…how could you get a nightmare-?"

"Without any of them escaping their holdings?" Tooth finished, "Guys, we need to speak with North _now._ He'd want to hear this."

Bunnymund eagerly hopped behind Tooth as they exited the kitchen, and Jack and Palti trailed behind. Palti nibbled on his lip and looked at Jack, who looked somewhat chill just carrying his staff on his shoulder. Jack looked at Palti, and then gave a sad grin. "I'm sorry buddy. But…I think you're about to see the whole lot of damage your father caused."

"God, he was that bad?" Palti felt his eyes widen in fear.

"No…misunderstood. We should've seen it coming." Jack mumbled, looking down. Without giving the chance for Palti to question what he meant, he leaped into the air and chased after Tooth, and Palti ran right behind him.

Moments later, Palti was trailing behind North, who chatted seriously as he strode wide steps. Sandy padded alongside him silently, and Bunnymund, Tooth and Jack were already in this room that Palti didn't know nor remember being in.

"So where exactly are we going?" Palti asked, turning the corner with the Guardians of Dreams and Wonder.

"Just a spare storage unit. Though…it isn't holding finished gifts…" North trailed off, stopping at a door.

Unlike the other doors, it was of a much darker wood, but had gold embroidery like every other door had in Santoff Claussen. Palti could faintly hear talking through the door. Sandy went right in, and North cleared his throat, making Palti's heartbeat stir up a bit.

"Your father, the Boogeyman, had…minions of some sort. Nightmares, and they take the form of horses commonly. Once your mother and father…passed…the nightmares fell, due to having no leader. We had to capture them and put them in storage, for fear that they would arise against us again and go berserk. Though they didn't prove of so, because they are so weakened by having no leader." North said, stepping next to Bunnymund.

"We had to go into the lair where Pitch and Lanie previously lived in order to take all remaining nightmares…and we found something else that kind of gave us a hint you were their child." Tooth said, not looking away from a tall structure that was covered by a white and somewhat dirty cloth.

"What was it?" Palti asked, looking at Jack.

Jack shrugged with a comforting smile, "Don't worry about it, Pony boy…though," he subdued his smile, "the nightmares may be a concern."

At that moment, when Bunny and North both pulled off the giant cloth, Palti was met with a little bit more of the truth he needed. And not only that, but he suddenly knew that he was dealing with something much more powerful than himself…at least he thought that.


	8. A Love Shield

**Okay, sorry for the ONE day wait. -_- Seriously, was it that gripping?! ...Cool!  
To ObsidianLove: Hm...what would this ship be called? OH I GOT IT!**

**Ladies and gents, since this is a new shipping and it ain't Cavity, and it's also an OC, I'll just call this pairing PrinceCuspid. (geddit, because Palti's a prince...and the toothiness, and cuspids come in pairs...yes, I'm that good) OKIE DOKIE! What're we waiting for?! Let's-!**

**Palti: We're waiting for the story.**

**Me: You're just like your father.**

**Pitch: Oh, I'm so proud!**

**Palti: Thanks, Father. :D**

**Me: -_-**

It was a giant cage, made completely of indestructible glass. Inside, squirming and beating against the glass furiously were nightmares, all screeching at the sudden light and the appearance of their most hated enemy. Palti felt his eyes widen in terror, but channeled his emotions. Jack told him that nightmares smell fear, and the only way to actually defeat one is to not show any fear, worry, or concern. The nightmares will use that to their advantage. Speaking of those nightmares, they've finally spotted Palti, and the whole lot of them quieted one by one.

"They recognize their master in you." Bunny whispered, shocked at the sudden behavior.

"My father controlled these beasts?" Palti asked, not tearing his eyes away from the black, glittering nightmares.

"At first they controlled him. They took over his mind and body thousands of years ago during something called the Golden Age, and they gave him his place of being their Master now that he was under their influence. They destroyed galaxies, stars, and was about to attack Earth as well." Tooth said calmly.

"But luckily, that is where we come in. We've kept him at bay for many, many years later. Jack did tell you about the Nightmare War, yes?" North looked at Palti.

"Yes. That was his last battle." Palti said quietly.

The four other Guardians turned to glare at Jack, who shrunk back at their expressions. Tooth touched Palti's shoulder and gently pushed him closer to the glass cage, and the nightmares soon began to whisper.

"We captured all of them in case they would go berserk, but they haven't. They claim there's none, but we can't trust them…only a true child of the Nightmare King can find out." Tooth looked at him desperately.

Palti stared back into her beautiful magenta eyes with questions unknown, and he turned back to glance at North and the other two gents. North nodded and said, "It is legend that spirits that are related to another can use powers or minions like these to their advantage. But it is not known…we must test it." North concluded.

"North, are you insane?" Tooth jerked back at him, her wings fluttering faster with worry, "If we let those beasts out we-!"

"You don't know that, Toothy…just let him try it." Bunny cut in.

Tooth looked from Palti, who was mesmerized by the elegant yet frightening nightmares, back to the Guardians. Each of them gave a small signal for her to back away, except Jack.

Oh, he did NOT want this happening. What if Palti found out he murdered his parents? Although he was calm and collected on the outside, he was terrified and weak on the inside. If the nightmares reveal anything….

Palti slowly crept up to the glass, and the nightmares pressed against it, staring at him eagerly through frightening, yellow eyes. Palti could almost hear faint whispers among them, but not loud enough for him to decipher. With a slow, careful move, he placed a hand directly against the glass. Soon, he was overpowered with voices from the many fearlings and horses of shadows.

_Murder…betrayal…broken..._

_You are a deceiver of your own kind…_

_Free us…and we will show you the murderer…_

_Let us out, little Palti._

Palti drew back suddenly, terrified of the creepy voices and of sudden pain that ricocheted through his head. He held his skull in agony, and the Guardians surrounded him with worried expressions and caring words, but the voices blocked them out. Palti stumbled around for a while, and then stood still on wobbly legs. He gripped his raven black hair, so badly wishing for it to stop.

"BE QUIET!" He shouted, and at his sudden command, the nightmares plus the Guardians quickly shushed their voices.

When Palti looked up, the Guardians drew back in fear. His eyes were no longer green and gold, but of a fearsome, glowing gold like a monster, and his pupils were enlarged than usual. He panted, glaring right in Jack and Sandy's direction.

"Does he know?!" Jack whispered, terrified for his life.

"No…I think he's gone…" North murmured, his hands shaking slightly.

"What do you mean gone?!" Bunny demanded.

"Gone, as in he's talking to the nightmares. Be quiet! Maybe we can find out how to help him if we hear their conversation." Tooth whispered, watching Palti stalk around, glaring at any random objects like they were animals. He had a rather animalistic snarl placed on his lips, showing his white teeth. Tooth felt her heart thump faster. Even under a slight nightmare influence and looked evil, he was absolutely gorgeous…

"Are you in contact with your masters?" Palti asked, his voice broad and loud, like a real prince he was.

_Not really…they are dead…your parents…_

"I know that! Now hush!" Palti demanded, and they quickly quieted, "Do you have different masters now?"

_You were meant to be ours…_

"Do not deceive me like you did to my father, your King! Tell me…" Palti trailed off, catching everyone's attention.

For a moment, his eyes grew completely black, the gold color gone. The pupils were so large, they were about to take over the whites of his eyes. During this weird change in his eyes, he was reliving a moment he's never seen. It was only for ten seconds, but he saw quick flashes of something…someone…that played an important role at that time. A dark cloak, two walking figures almost invisible in the dark, yellow eyes, an evil grin in the blackness…

"TELL ME!" Palti bellowed, and it caused the whole room to shake a bit.

_We still belong to the rightful Nightmare King and his Queen! They are still connected to us! A piece of them still control us, and we're safe within the walls of Guardian damnation. If we were about like in the past, we would be gone. Our king and queen would never come back, and you wouldn't ever become immortal._

Palti blinked, and his eyes were back to gold and green. Not only that, but they were filled with doubt and disbelief. The Guardians stared back in confusion, but Palti's face darkened. His mind whirred, something that he knew was a good sign. He was a guy full of imagination, and imagination came perfectly with plan-making and what he should do next in his life. But as a test…

"Sandman," Palti turned to look at the short little man. Sandy perked up with a questioning look, "let out a few nightmares."

"WHAT?!" North yelled.

"Have you cracked a fruity!? Those things will kill you, mate!" Bunny leaped forward, staring at him like he was mad.

Palti smirked at Bunny's terrified face, just as a voice rang through his head once again. It was of merry laugh and then a sweet voice, "I never imagined the Guardians will be concerned for someone of royal, nightmare descent…show them, Palti. I'll take the next move."

Palti gently pushed Bunny out of the way, who surprisingly willingly went to the side to stand next to Jack and North. Tooth hovered overhead all of them in case things would get out of hand, and Sandy was at the door of the glass cage, his tiny little hands ready to swing open the door. With a nod from Palti, Sandman tugged open the door with all his strength.

The Guardians dashed back as four nightmares rose into the air with a loud whinny, and then instinctively went towards Palti. They smelled out his fear first, since he was right in front of them. Palti realized his mistake and stood his ground, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

"PALTI!" Tooth screamed. She was about to dart out and shove him out of the way, but North held her around her waist to keep her from escaping and possibly causing harm to herself.

Palti squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, ready for the impact of all he feared.

But nothing came.

A bright light blinded the Guardians and caused Palti to open his eyes, and the next thing he saw took his breath away.

In front of him floated a giant purple shield, barricading him from being attacked by the nightmares. And in front of that shield was a floating figure, her arms outstretched at her sides and her chin high up in the air, her eyes reading distaste and contempt. Palti started to shake.

"M…M…" the words wouldn't form on his tongue.

The Guardians watched in shock and awe. Palti was protected by the spirits of his parents. That explained why no harm ever came to him as he grew up. No matter what, Palti would never be harmed. Not until he finishes his destiny and bring back his parents like everyone knew he would.

The nightmares let out a terrified screech, and dissolved at the sight of their former Mistress and Queen. The other nightmares that stayed in the glass cage all lowered to the ground, seeing their wanted proof. They finally knew and were given proof that Palti was indeed the son of the Boogeyman…if his mother protected him like that…there was still hope.

No nightmare has ever felt hope before. And they liked it.

"Mother…" Palti whispered.

The shield dissolved, forming into another figure Palti did not recognize until it was in its full form. The form of his mother and this new figure wavered until it seemed to grow bigger, or maybe they were floating. Maybe even both. When the figures turned to look at him, Palti along with the Guardians gasped. No word could be spoken.

Lanie and Pitch were the purple spirits towering over their son, staring him down with interest and love.

"Mother?" Palti asked, and received a smile as warm as day from Lanie. Palti turned to Pitch, who watched him with wide eyes and appeared eager, "Father?" That caused a huge grin to cross Pitch's angular face. Palti smiled back.

His parents were beautiful. His father was lanky, wore a long robe and his hair defied gravity, and his body was perfectly made, just like Palti's. Lanie had a beautifully petite form, and barely came up to Pitch's shoulder. Her hair was short and somewhat spikey at the ends, and her dress fluttered in non-existent wind. Sadly, Palti couldn't see what color their skin was or what their eye or hair colors were, since they were bathed in purple light.

_Palti, you are on your way to completing your destiny. _Pitch said, his eyes twinkling with pride.

"I don't want to view it as a destiny, Father. I want to bring you back no matter what…more than anything." Palti replied. He could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

Pitch chuckled and snuck a glance at Lanie, who smiled back. Pitch turned back to Palti, _You definitely have your mother's personality._

"Thank you…" Palti grinned broadly.

_Palti,_ Lanie smiled at him, yet was serious as can be, _in order for you to complete your intention, you must travel to the first place we once lived. A place where darkness crawls yet keeps the memories of the Black family blossoming. There, you'll learn of your past and learn your abilities as a spirit. You will then confront the murderer of us, and bring justice as well._

"Pitch's lair! Lanie, we can show him where it is!" Tooth darted out, smiling up at her old friend.

"No, we will NOT!" Jack butted in, "Doesn't Palti himself have to find it!?"

_One of us will meet you at that previous home of ours, while the other will deal with…something else. _ Lanie's eyes cast downward to the floor, and Pitch gave her a piteous look.

"I don't think they can see you, Toothy." North whispered, gently tugging her back by a feather-covered arm.

"Oh…that explains it…" Tooth appeared saddened. She so badly wanted to speak to her long lost friend.

"I'll try my best, Mother….I miss you both." Palti's voice wavered, but he remained strong.

Both Pitch and Lanie smiled, and at the same time, they said, "We love you. Good luck." And they dissolved into light, swirling up into the air and out into the open vents near the ceiling rooftops. Palti sighed, and turned around, a brave smile on his face. All of the Guardians perked up, liking this new adventurous side of the Miracle Child.

"Well? How do I get to this place Toothiana calls 'Pitch's Lair?'" Palti beamed, zipping up his jacket that previously wrapped around his waist.

Tooth blushed and brushed back some feathers gracefully from her face, flattered at such a gentleman calling her by her real name. North and Sandy chuckled at her bashfulness, and glanced back at Palti, who tightened the hilt of his sword around his waist.

"We would be honored to bring you to Pitch's lair, but there's a little problem." North said, walking a bit forward.

"And what would that be?" Palti asked, casting a quick smile in Jack's direction as the winter boy joined his side.

"A long time ago, Pitch cast a spell around his lair. The spell blocks out any way for my sleigh or any other spirit transportation, like Bunnymund's holes, or Sandman's sand plane." North scratched his snowy white beard thoughtfully.

"What about your snow globes? Wouldn't that work?" Bunny suggested, playing with his boomerang thoughtfully.

North hummed in thought, and Palti gave a smile in the Pooka's direction. North finished thinking deeply and looked up with shimmering, blue eyes. "It's good idea. But since that's also blocked by Pitch's spell, it may land you at least three miles away from his actual lair. Would that be problem?"

"Nope! I could do with walking a bit." Palti shrugged positively.

"I can go!" Jack volunteered, raising his hand high.

There were two reasons he volunteered. One, to make sure his best friend was safe. Even if he was the son of the Boogeyman, that didn't change the friendship status at all. Two, when Palti would find out how he accidentally killed Pitch and Lanie, he could be right there to straighten it out. He knew Palti never acted out of judgment, and maybe he'll actually listen to his claims before slaughtering him for taking away his parents. This could possibly work…

"No, Jack. We need you here. Tooth can go." North nodded at Tooth, who brightened up more than a thousand Christmas lights.

"Really? AWESOME! I mean uh," she looked over at Palti who winked at her excitement, "very well. I'll protect Palti with everything I got…don't want him dying on us." Tooth blushed and her wings fluttered faster as Palti slowly eased up next to her.

Both Bunny and Jack rolled their eyes at Tooth's obvious crush, and Sandy let out a small silent chuckle.

"Wait, why can't I go with him?" Jack asked. His heart hammered in worry.

"How about this," Bunny hopped forward, offering his idea, "Tooth can go with him to the point where the spell blocks the snow globe, and then on his way back, Jack can take him back."

"Agreed. That is good idea." North beamed, patting the Pooka roughly on the back. His friendly gesture caused him to stumble a bit, and then the six foot tall rabbit grumbled about North's roughness.

Palti, Tooth and Jack exchanged smiles among each other, excited for the adventure ahead of them. Jack stepped back as North gently planted a glass snow globe in Palti's hands, who was extremely careful not to drop it. His face reflected back to him in the glass, and he looked up at North, Sandy, Bunny and Jack. All of them stepped back, prepared for his departure.

"Well…" he looked over at Tooth, who rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "ready to go?"

"As long as I'm not going down there, sure!" Tooth laughed.

Palti chuckled as he shook the globe, and whispered, "Pitch's hideout."

Once the snow globe showed a broken yet recently-yet failed attempt-repair, Palti threw it down on the wooden floor, and it shattered to pieces. A giant portal opened up and swirled repeatedly in circles. Palti quickly took Tooth's hand and lightly squeezed it, letting her know to get ready. He grinned to himself when he heard her sigh, and he faintly heard the other Guardians chuckle at her girly sense over the blood pumping in his ears. With one big jump, the two charged into the portal, whizzing them through space unknown.

**(And now, a sneak peek at a conversation Palti would most likely have with his mother)**

**Palti: Hey, Mother?**

**Lanie: Yes, sweetie?**

**Palti: What was it like giving birth to me?**

**Lanie: Hm..how can I put this...imagine pushing a Subaru out of your vagina.**

**Pitch: Hm...I can imagine the Subaru just not the vagina.**

**Palti: FATHER!**

**Lanie: PITCH!**

**Pitch: What?! I'm just saying! ...did it hurt that much?**

**Lanie: I WAS GIVING BIRTH WHAT'D YOU EXPECT?!**


	9. Just Around the Riverbend

**Yaaay! Another chapter! ...though, the ending may make you all go insane. ;)**

**It's not that I want to torture you, it's just that this is how the story is gonna go, okie dokie?**

**HERE WE GOOO!**

They landed in a deeply shaded area of the forest, exclaiming in surprise as they tumbled from the portal and into a mossy area. Palti and Tooth both laughed and got up quickly, holding each other's hands for support.

"Thanks!" Tooth grinned at Palti as she brushed flower petals and oak leaves from her feathers.

"You're very welcome." Palti grinned, stooping over to pick up a flower. It had beautiful, vermillion petals with a purple inside, its pollen dusting the outside like sprinkled fairy dust. Once picked, he stood back up and carefully tucked it where Tooth's ear would be, right behind the bunch of yellow feathers. Tooth's heart thumped against her ribs as Palti gave a small smile at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Palti silently chuckled, and Tooth basked in the handsomeness of his white smile.

"So! Ready to go, Feathers?" Palti said, picking up a bag that Sandy supplied for them. Inside it contained food, water, Palti's book from his mother, and a compass. There's Sandman for you…loves travel, depends on compasses.

"Eh?! What did you call me!?" Tooth shrieked, her feathers ruffling in irritation.

"You're a little jumpy, huh? Don't worry doll, I'm just teasing."

In retrospect, Tooth's feelings for Palti went like the waves of an ocean during a strong wind: up and down. When he playfully teased her, she soon found herself snapping at him or huffing in annoyance, not liking being picked on at all. Palti continued as such, and Tooth soon found herself regretting feeling so warm and silly around him. _He's just annoying, stupid…gosh, why won't he stop!? He's just like Pitch, but handsome!_

They covered at least one or two miles, possibly one in a half. They passed large meadows that consisted of wild wheat, large weeds, wildflowers and many larks and other birds that hid in the thrushes. They traveled up rolling hills and around bare land that was only dirt with the occasional blade of grass. As of now, they were in a thick part of the forest that was so dense, Tooth had no escape from Palti. Palti thankfully finished talking/teasing her and started humming a song she did not recognize at all, ducking at low branches and carefully stepping over any rotting logs and splintered rocks. Tooth had no escape because the trees gave her no room to fly, not even a few feet off the ground, and that caused her to resolve to walk for most of the way to Pitch's lair. Her angry silence caused Palti to look back, and once she caught up with him, still staring at the ground, he crinkled his black eyebrows in pity.

"Was I too much?" he asked, slinging his backpack off his shoulder to grasp tightly in his two hands.

"…Possibly." She mumbled, looking up at him through her purple lashes.

Palti winced, as if she roughly punched him in the arm. Maybe that's why he's never been in a solid relationship, but just was eye candy for the many girls back home…he was rough with his words. Tooth noticed his worry and leaned her head up more, confusion written on her face.

"Um…why didn't you say something?" Palti asked, blushing slightly.

"I dunno. I usually keep my mouth shut when it comes to something like teasing. That's how I was raised." Tooth said, plucking a bit of fallen leaves delicately from her feathered arms.

"Ah, that was something I wanted to ask you about," Palti nodded, but then sat down on a smooth rock while opening his backpack, "but you wanna have a quick lunch before we continue walking?" he looked up at her, waiting for any yes or no answer.

Tooth gave a small smile, letting him know she was okay with a quick meal. She sat down gracefully on a bed of moss, and began running her hands over the soft yet slightly prickly plants. As Palti rummaged around through his backpack, he noticed how kind North was to provide such yummy food for the two of them. Father Christmas put two different bags inside Palti's backpack, one labeled…_Does he know how to say dinner and lunch in English? _

Palti remembered North asking him what his favorite sandwich was, and immediately guessed that was lunch, whichever of these bags was. They had the label on them, but since Palti didn't know Russian, he couldn't tell. So, when all else fails, Palti randomly chose a bag. And to his good luck, it was indeed the lunch bag. He heard Tooth giggle, and he looked up at her, a question written handsomely on his fine features.

"You don't know Russian?" she asked, moving her legs to an Indian style.

Palti smiled, "No. Do you?"

"A little bit. I kinda have to know every language for my job. Well…at least the currency each country uses." Tooth fiddled with her fingers as Palti opened the brown bag labeled 'ленч'.

Inside were carrot sticks, a small bowl of fruit salad containing blueberries, bananas, apples, mangos and grapefruit. Palti generously gave the bowl of fruit salad to Tooth, and the pretty fairy eagerly took it, licking her lips in hunger. She looked up and said, "Is there a fork in there?"

Palti checked, and indeed, there was a polished, wooden one, just for her. He gently tossed it to her, and she gratefully clasped it, waiting for Palti to start eating so she could as well. As Palti drew out his favorite egg, lettuce and tomato sandwich with a bag of potato chips he smiled at Tooth's politeness.

"It's alright for you to eat. Don't wait for me. I'm a really slow eater." He said, opening the bag of chips.

"Hm?" Tooth mumbled through a mouthful of bananas and mangos.

Palti laughed, causing Tooth to giggle at her success at joking around, and he finished chuckling before popping a potato chip into his mouth.

"So!" he started, causing Tooth to look up at him with a smile on her face, "Tell me about yourself. How come you're a fairy? I mean, I hope I'm not sounding rude, I meant-"

"No, I get what you're saying," Tooth said gently and reassuringly, "You're probably used to the fairies from children's books right? The ones where they wear pretty dresses and look like humans but really small and like ballerinas?"

"I'm sorry, but I am accustomed to that." Palti said through careful chews.

"Don't be," Tooth said after swallowing a mouthful of blueberries, "I'm part human part hummingbird."

"Whoa…that's cool." Palti looked at her wide eyed.

"It doesn't creep you out?" she looked genuinely surprised.

"Why would it? It's awesome! I wish I was a hybrid of something, like a monkey." Palti said, forgetting his bag of chips in his hand.

Tooth giggled, and looked down at the remaining fruit salad. There was silence for a minute or two, and after a few bites of his sandwich, Palti asked, "So what's your story? Jack told me how you're the Guardian of Memories and you protect the memories of children in a palace, but nothing else."  
"That's basically my job, but you want to know my backstory? It's kind of…hard to explain." Tooth looked as if the light from her happiness dimmed a bit.

"I promise with all my heart I will not make fun of you." Palti said seriously, staring straight into her magenta eyes honestly. She sighed, and with that, wove her sad story.

She told of her parents, how her mother was part of the Sisters of Flight, a fierce warrior and brave soul by the name of Rashmi. Her father, Haroom, was originally a slave that sacrificed himself to save Rashmi, and luckily didn't die due to Rashmi's healing fingertips. But because of her mother's touch to him, she lost her wings. Haroom's original master tried to kill Rashmi, and that caused her father to save her. His master was soon turned into a monkey, and fled from the palace the Sisters of Flight dwelled in. Soon, Rashmi and Haroom were married, and they had Toothiana. Tooth was born as a human, like her father. But once she lost her last baby tooth, she gained her wings along with her colorful feathers. But along that new road, they faced many dangers, and her family took refuge in the jungle. Sadly, the Monkey King that was originally Haroom's master killed her parents and tried to cage her, and Toothiana was furious. She wanted to kill him, because she lost so many things she loved. The Sisters of Flight turned to pillars because they lost Rashmi, and Tooth was all alone once the Monkey King was dead from the jungle's fate. She was left with nothing, but at the same time, she had a new life as the new Tooth Fairy.

Palti stared at her, words could not express his emotions. He was sad, heartbroken, and angry. He wished the Monkey King could've felt his sword slit his throat. He deserved it. Tooth looked like she was struggling to hold back tears, and luckily, none escaped her eyes. Palti scooted down and kneeled in front of her, looking into her gloomy eyes. Her lip pouted, but then she became annoyed. She didn't want sympathy any more. She was over it…right? She should be. It's been so many centuries. She didn't want Palti seeing her so weak. She was a strong soul, nothing could penetrate her.

She stood up angrily and began stalking away, crashing through the bushes and leaves that hung low.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Palti demanded, leaping up with his now closed backpack and following her like an obedient puppy.

"I hate talking about that, alright? I don't want you to think lowly of me, just because I'm sensitive to that topic." Tooth said strongly, not looking back as she continued walking.

"Hey, Tooth. May I remind you how my parents were murdered as well?" Palti stopped walking, and his words caused Tooth to stop as well.

Yes…they had a connection like that. They were similar in a way, but…Palti was different. She actually knew the murderer that killed his parents, and he just so happened to be Jack Frost. Her loyal, fun, silly best friend was the one that drove a sword to Lanie's chest, and he was the cause that Pitch committed suicide for his love and wife. She knew it all…and MiM constantly kept telling her she cannot say one word about it. She was forced to keep her mouth shut, not let herself slip. It killed her inside. A kind soul like Palti didn't deserve to have the truth kept from him so…cruelly.

Her thoughts caused her to run, making a slight whimper at her thoughts. She ran. She sprinted. Palti stared wide eyed at how fast she was running on her tiny feet and shouted, "Wait, Tooth! Stop!"

But she kept running.

"Toothiana, if you keep running, you'll fall into the nearby river!"

And she still ran.

"Stop! Please!"

And with a startled yell, she fell into the rushing current of the waters, Palti right at the edge of the river, horrified at her struggling in the strong current. She couldn't swim. She doesn't know how to, and by the look of her terrified face, she was slowly being dragged under by the increased weight of her wings.

"TOOTHIANA!"

And right after throwing a strong heave of the backpack across the river, making it land on the nearby ground, he dove into the water, keen on saving the Tooth Fairy from mortal peril.

**And now, another short family skit of the Black family:**

**Lanie: Um...Pitch? What're you wearing?**

**Pitch: You like them? Palti says they're called jeans. They're very slim fitting!**

**Lanie: They look very good on you, honey, but...under your robes?**

**Pitch: What, too dressy?**

**Palti: FATHER! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY JEANS?!**

**Pitch: O.O um...experimentation?**

**Lanie: Oh my God, I love this family.**


	10. Sleepsong

**Hey guys and girls! :) Again, I got caught up in life (DARN YOU LIFE!) and that's why I didn't really update fast enough, but here it is! I completely understand that this seems a little rushed, and honestly, that may have been the many periods of writer's block I tried to deal with while writing this. I'm gonna try and slow it down, but I promise this story won't have as many chapters as Listen to Your Heart does.**

**I do promise that there will be kind of an off-story for this, and its for the enjoyment of all you people. :D It'll be a bunch of one-shots of Palti as a child, and what it's like to live in the Pitch Black family.**

**Oh, and to reply to my dear foxglove: Hello! ME? As a chibi?! AWESOME! I'd love that! You gotta show me what it looks like when it's done. (Huge art fan you're talking to btw) if you need a description, I have short brown hair thats kinda both wavy and spikey, big brown eyes (people say they're cute), and you'll usually see me holding my sketchbook or my ipod, wearing jeans and converse covered in paint splotches. Ummmm...I think I would like to stay as a human, but honestly I love butterflies (I KNOW THEY'RE NOT ANIMALS! THEY'RE INSECTS!) and wolves and tigers. There ya go!**

**Okie dokie my lovelies! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Palti: Oh my god, I felt like I was back in art class.**

**Me: *gasp* :D You like art?**

**Palti: No, I hate it. Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I like it. I like History and Engineering.**

**Lanie: My son's an intellect! :D**

**Me: -_-**

**Pitch: I'm with you on this.**

The water was freezing, no doubt. Palti almost got dragged with the current twice, but he kept on pushing his arms and kicking his legs towards where Tooth floated. Her wings have soaked up water more than she could handle, and now she was sinking, unconscious. He was starting to lose his breath, but luckily he just made it to the fallen fairy. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tucked the other underneath her legs, and then furiously kicked to the surface.

He didn't notice that his necklace that held the blue crystal was glowing brightly. When Palti was born, Man in Moon sent a gift to Lanie saying it was his to keep, and that it contained power only he can unleash, and was indestructible. He was worn it since he can remember, and the necklace grew overtime, never too big and never too small. But now was an important event as he pumped his legs, his toes grazing the pebbly bottom of the river.

Within a flash, he saw a memory he never even remembered, or even owned:

_"Pitch…" a girl about two or three years older than him became serious, going back to fiddling with her fingers, "no matter what happens, things will be okay for our child, right?"_

_The man named Pitch slid closer to her and grasped her hand reassuringly, making her snuggle into the crook of his neck._

_"I know we have no choice of the gender or what the child's destiny will be, but I promise, now and forever, I'll be the best father to our child, and you it's best mother." He softly kissed her forehead._

_"Heh, like it'll have any other ones. Thank you, Pitch." She smiled, and snuggled deeper into his warmth._

Palti shook his head frantically, trying to get that sudden thought out of his head. What was that?! He was lucky he snapped out of it in time because he almost slammed against a rock. If he did, he would've gone paralyzed, and both Tooth and him would sink to the river bottom. The frightful waters pushed and pulled, tugged and yanked at his legs and arms, and Palti sometimes lost his footing and did indeed get tucked under the cold water. Tooth was still knocked out pretty good, which made the job a tiny bit easier so Palti didn't have to deal with a hyperventilating female fairy.

With one more powerful kick and digging his heels into the floor of the river, Palti was finally near shallow water. He gasped, trying to get as much air into his lungs as he tugged Tooth around the chest towards the sandy part of the shallow water, where a good resting area was. Palti began to cough badly as he stepped forward, almost losing his footing. Tooth still made no sound, didn't flinch, and didn't even lift a finger. Palti coughed into his shoulder as he dragged a sopping wet hummingbird-human hybrid onto the dry soil, and once he finally felt he was a good distance away, he dropped her gently as he could, and fell beside her, shaking with each heaving cough. Water shot out of his mouth, and he tried to breathe, and with a few more coughs, he finally got some air into his system.

"T-Tooth? Toothiana?" he mumbled, wiping his mouth.

Palti looked over at the 'sleeping' girl, who had her head to one side as if she was soaking up some sun rays. Palti began to murmur, 'oh no' over and over as he witnessed her chest not rise and fall like a living being should. He crawled over and gently slapped her cheek, but she said nothing nor moved at all, not even a wrinkle near the curve of her mouth formed.

"Shit. Oh, shit shit….I'm sorry, really sorry Tooth." Palti breathed calmly…kind of.

He moved her head up towards the sky and gently opened her mouth a bit. Palti thanked his lucky stars he learned CPR in school and was certified in the life-saving technique in case something happened while he worked as a lifeguard in the summer. He put both hands on her chest, right where they ought to be, and pushed three times, making sure he was not doing it too soft or too rough to break a rib. Once he counted to three, he hesitated for about a second. Should…should he do mouth to mouth? Oh, the things that could go wrong…but it's for the best. It's to save her life, not get a chance to screw with her.

Palti leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers, but not too roughly to bruise her lips. Though amidst saving a fairy's life, he had to admit, her lips tasted really good, like sugar coated strawberries.

Tooth's eyes fluttered open slowly. All she remembered was sinking into the river and being tossed around by the current, hitting a giant boulder and then everything went black. Or…she went into a dreamland of some sort. The sun didn't blind her, but she pinched her eyes tighter at an odd feeling on her mouth. With a barely audible mumble, she drew her eyelids open to meet…

Palti.

His eyes closed, and he looked like he was enjoying the open mouthed kiss with her, breathing minty fresh air into her.

Out of fear, she squealed and shoved him off, causing Palti to shout in surprise. Tooth yelled wordless screams of fright and surprise as she wiped her mouth and spit into a grassy area she made sure she would remember not to tread on for the new spittle lying there.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought you were-!" Palti started, holding up his hands.

"YOU KISSED ME! WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!" Tooth shouted, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't! I was only trying to do CPR!" he retaliated, moving closer to make sure she was okay.

But Tooth scooted away, still creeped out by the sudden closeness he did to her, right when she was unconscious!

"Palti, how many men have used that excuse to do that to poor sleeping girls!?" She demanded, giving her mouth one last wipe.

Palti sighed dejectedly, putting his hands down back to his sides. Tooth watched him, surprise at his defeat to try to reason with her. "I won't fight with you, Toothiana. I will confess, your lips did taste really good and I liked it, but I really was trying to save you. You were unconscious when you went under the current, and I didn't know any way else to help you…"

Tooth stared at him, at first doubtfully, but then she saw how much of an effort he put into his honesty not to scare him.

Now that…was a Lanie move.

Hours later, night has fallen. Palti and Tooth sat around a small campfire, silently eating the last of the fish Palti luckily caught while in solitude that Tooth hesitantly suggested. Tooth bit into another slice of orange as she watched Palti intently. His wet, black hair was no longer matted to his forehead and neck, but sticking out in sexy clumps. His black eyebrows were knit together with worry, and his strong arms flexed when he moved forward to look at the book that was pressed firmly in his hands better by the light of the fire. It belonged to his mother…his own biological kin. His father had a huge part in it as well, and he could also feel the secrets whispering from behind the closed book cover.

"Open it." Tooth said, breaking the silence.

"I can't." Palti let his head fall to his chest in defeat once again.

"Why? Don't you want to find out the real truth?" Tooth worked some orange with her tongue as she watched Palti play with the flimsy leather clasp on the front of the book.

"I do…I'm just afraid of the outcome it will bring to me," Palti scoffed to himself, "can you believe that? The Boogeyman's son is afraid. Ugh…" with annoyance, Palti clasped his hand around his still-glowing necklace that Tooth just happen to notice.

"Afraid? Palti, even your father was afraid. I saw the look in his eye when J-um…the murderer took the first lethal move." Tooth blushed brightly as she bit her lip. _Oh my GOD ALMIGHTY! I almost spilled the truth! RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! And Manny said no! I'm not supposed to! Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT!_

"You were there? You saw it?" Palti asked, looking at her with hopeful, golden-green eyes.

Tooth hesitantly nodded, her fingers having fun fighting each other. She finally sighed and said, "Palti, I won't say any more because this is for you to understand and uncover. But," she looked up at him, a cloak of sadness covering that once energetic and happy girl, "don't hate me for the outcome of not telling you anything."

"I promise I won't, Tooth. I could never hate you," Palti gently smiled, touching her shoulder in a friendly manner, "from what you told me of your friendship with my mother, you and her were very good friends. Now you are mine. And…I cherish that friendship between both of us. I'm glad you're here with me."

"So…what about Jack?" Tooth looked up at him through cute lashes.

Palti peered back into her eyes, the night stars reflecting right off and showing all the love her heart could hold for every human being. Palti gave a white smile, making a small, almost unnoticeable pink blush creep across her face.

"I think I like you here with me right now…he'd put up a lot of complaints." He softly chuckled, leaning away to give her breathing space.

She softly chuckled at his small joke, and then took another glance at the book lying in his large hands.

"Well…here we go." Palti took a deep breath, and opened the book.

The first thing he saw was a piece of thin parchment lying on the top page that showed Lanie's full name, Lanie Sheridan Black. The parchment was so thin, he could faintly make out the flames of the fire behind the paper, but he held it with oh-so care. He squinted, reading the fine and elegant print. Tooth watched him with baited breath as he took in each word his parents wrote:

_Dear Palti,_

_It's hard to explain this to you eloquently. We had no choice. It's true, you were born as the son of the Boogeyman and his wife. Though we regret leaving you, we had no choice... As Nightmare King, I must give nightmares to the children of the world and spread fear. Though it pains me to write to you like this, I hope I bring no pain. Memories, as I've should've known, is the most precious thing a person can possess, along with that, is love. Your mother was the only human who ever gave that to me. _

_Do not hate me for what happened in the past. I was a delinquent fool, a man with no mind and no heart. I only yearned for power, thinking that would make me feel less lonely. But I was wrong. All I needed was your mother and you. I first met your mother when she was thirteen, fast asleep. Though nothing started then, I continued to feed off of her fears. Soon, she gained the age of 16, and that's when I felt something start. You probably have heard this many times, but I was a man of so called 'evil.' Okay, so maybe I was a little cynical and manipulative, but...no need to go further. _

_I took Nalanie against her will, away from her family and friends. For months and two years, she's never seen them again. Though she hated me for the first couple of months, we both grew closer, and that was completely unexpected. Little did we know that the more we started to love, we grew more familiar with danger._

_I don't want to tell you who threatened us, for fear of hurting your childhood beliefs, so I'll skip a couple of events. We secretly got married, and soon, we had you. It is completely rare for a spirit to have a child, so when you came into our lives, we had many names for you besides Palti. Such as Miracle Child and Little Warrior._

_Nalanie taught me many things. Forgiveness, control, patience (hardly. I won't be surprised if you inherited my impulsiveness), and love. I hope, as a son who had to endure a missing puzzle piece in his life come to forgive us for sheltering you from the danger. There was no other way._

_When you become the age of a man, 19, you will have a fate that no other person gets to experience. Neither I nor your mother know what it is but...we listen to Man in Moon._

_Do not speak of this to anyone, since they may not believe it as much as you will. Just remember how you can still see the Easter Bunny and Santa at the age of 16._

_We love you and will always watch over you. Forgive us for leaving you behind...and sacrificing our lives for the sake of you._

_Remember who you are, and that we want to be back with you soon._

_Your parents,_

_ Pitch and Lanie Black_

Palti let his hand slightly fall in stunned silence, the letter slightly crumpling in his hand. Tooth rested her hand gently on his knee, letting him know everything was okay and to continue. Palti shot a quick, sad glance in her direction and then looked back to the book. With a flick of the wrist, he opened the first page, meeting Lanie's first entry. Her writing was much different than Pitch's elegant calligraphy. Hers were more like Kimi's handwriting but clearer and a tiny bit bigger, with a different looking 'a'.

Suddenly, Palti couldn't read. Right when he would try to read the first four words, his head would grow heavy with pain and the necklace around his neck would glow brighter. He hissed in pain, and held his head while shutting his eyes. He tried so hard for these quick visions not to come to him in the past…but this time these were harder to fight against.

"Stop fighting…let it flow." Tooth whispered, watching him expectantly.

Palti took three deep breaths, and let his hands fall back to the book. Slowly, he closed it. He knew he didn't need to read it. It was all in his head, the necklace can pinpoint those memories locked away in his mind along with the hidden guide of Lanie's memories. That's why Tooth was there. With her there, she can show Palti how to remember memories no one else knows how to recover at such a young age.

"I don't need this…" Palti gently placed the book on top of the backpack, and he stood up, and walked a bit closer to the now calm, trickling river.

Tooth wanted to ask what he was doing, but knew better not to. Palti knew, that doesn't mean she had to question him. She watched him stand in a relaxed position with his hands flat out, aiming right at the ground, his head slightly bent in concentration.

And with that, Palti revisited the past he never knew he had.

**Short sneak peek into Palti's family:**

**Pitch: Wait...what is this weird machinery?**

**Palti: Oh my God...**

**Lanie: That's a laptop, sweetie. People type on it, play games, it's quite fun to use!**

**Palti: And some guys like me like to search up-**

**Lanie: PALTI!**

**Palti: What? I was simply telling the truth!**

**Pitch: Search up what?**

**Lanie: RECIPIES FOR HIS DEAR MOTHER!**

**Palti: HOW TO SEW!**

***both glare***

***me in background with camera* Me: heh heh heh, this'll be great for Fanfiction.**


	11. Urgent Matter

**OIHSOGSJOIJRODKJGNGFKFBN CHECK IT OUT! It's another chapter! And since I haven't done it in a while, MESSAGE TIME!**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover: SJFHSKDHS I LOVE YOUR PROFILE PIC! And aww, thanks! They'll keep on coming! :)**

**ObsidianLove: Lol Uuuuummm...that maaayyy have been a Kung Fu Panda 2 reference. OH THAT REMINDS ME!**

**People, be warned. I hate Twilight. I don't like it at all. AT. ALL. (That doesn't mean you should stop reading this if you do indeed like it. I respect that.) But because it was perfect (and I honestly thought it was a ****ing hilarious moment XD) I added it into the story. Its just vaguely there. Sometimes I use references, but everything else besides ROTG belongs to me. I don't want to see this story posted anywhere else like Deviantart or Quotev without my consent. Lanie and Palti belong to me, this fanfiction does, THE WORLD!**

**Pitch: Crap, here she goes again.**

**Me: Hush little fearling don't say a word!**

**Palti: Mother, I think she's eaten too much candy again.**

**Lanie: Fanty, did you?**

**Me: ...possibly.**

**All: Oh crap...**

**CONTINUED MESSAGES! (Only two left folks! Skip right ahead if you're not Foxglove or Random Reader)**

**foxglove: How's the Chibi Me coming? :D Will it be on Dev? I'm excited to see it! (Sorry, I'm a huge art person and I get excited over these little things)**

**Random reader: IMAGINE HOW I FEEL! XD It kills me that all of you are waiting anxiously for the next update but its so darn hilarious when I get reviews telling me how you reacted, and that almost makes it up!**

**OK ENOUGH STALLIN'! Stalin...haha, World History joke!**

**Palti: I love History! :D**

**Ready for another chapter? HERE WE GO! (bt dubs, this is gonna be a little bit longer than the others due to the events in this chapter)**

_Palti looked around at his new location, but his body proved to move otherwise. He was lying in a crib that looked like it had a drapery of the finest black silk, and the crib looked like it was made of solid silver. Suddenly, a light was turned on in a distant hallway, and Palti could hear the faintest patter of feet against the flooring. With a flick of an elegant finger, the bedroom light turned on, and Palti squinted in the sudden brightness._

_He rubbed his hands against his eyes, and he could hear a deep chuckle as someone watched him wake up from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the face of his father._

_Pitch Black._

_He smiled down at him with love shining in his eyes, a rare sight for someone so caught up in fear and wanting to rule. Palti beamed, and his baby-self gurgled in glee as he raised his arms up to his daddy. Pitch lightly laughed again, and lifted Palti gently out of the crib, holding him close to his chest. Palti curled into the warmth, happy to be in his father's arms._

_"Had enough sleep, Little Warrior?" Pitch asked softly._

_Palti hummed happily, his eyes almost shutting again. He almost fell asleep, but Pitch playfully tickled his back with his long fingers, making his son squeal and laugh._

_"Ah, no sleeping now. Mother says its breakfast time." He grinned down at his son, who blinked at his daddy with wonder shining in his eyes._

Palti's mind skipped a moment, and he was met with another memory of breakfast with his parents in this rather comfy home. He moved his arms so one was still towards the ground and one was up in the air, his leg bent like in a yoga position.

_Palti stared at his now-empty bowl that used to contain the delicious custard his mother made. He looked up, making a slight noise for more, but then stopped once he saw his mother, her back turned to him so she could quickly run some hot water for the dishes. Pitch was out spreading fear once again, and that left Lanie with Palti. Lanie turned off the water and turned around to meet with her son, a delicate smile on her pretty face._

_Palti grinned back, reaching his arms out for a warm hug. Lanie laughed, and plucked him out of the high chair he was previously in._

_"You just love hugs, don't you? I love you, Palti." She kissed his forehead, and Palti giggled at the sudden contact._

_"Lanie?" a voice called from the front hallway._

_Palti perked up and jerked his head around, looking for his daddy. Lanie pretended to gasp and said teasingly, "Is that Daddy? He's alive?!"_

_Palti turned around and gave Lanie a look of utter surprise, his mouth wide open and his eyes eager to see his father. Lanie laughed goodheartedly, and said, "You are just the funniest baby I've ever known."_

_Pitch came around the corner with a nightmare in tow, but once he saw his son and his happy, bright smile, he grinned back and shooed the nightmare away. Pitch came up to Lanie and kissed her, and they lingered there lovingly, adoring the closeness they had together. Palti watched his parents smile at their tender hug as he was held to the side, Lanie being careful not to squish him._

_His parents really did love each other…there were no lies, no hate, no conflict, nothing negative in this love. It was beautiful._

Palti opened his eyes, staring out at the black water that shone in the moonlight, stunned. His mind allowed one more memory to pass, and then no other came across. He breathed shallowly, knowing Tooth's gaze was still locked on him.

_He sat in Kimi's arms helplessly, watching his parents fade into the distance, the glare of the sun in his eyes. He let out a small cry, reaching his tiny little arms out towards his parents' backs. Where were they going? Why can't he come? He wanted to come with them. Why can't they take him with them? Kimi held fast to him when he tried squirming to get down, but gave up. Lanie and Pitch turned around to look at him once, and he could see fear, love, and sadness written in their facial expressions. With a tiny wave of sadness, Lanie disappeared along with Pitch in a cloud of black sand, never to be seen again._

"Do you…know what your destiny is now?" Tooth asked, watching Palti slowly turn around.

The rising sun shone against his newly formed armor. Palti took a quick notice, smirked, and looked up at Tooth bravely, a look of pride and prepare in his eyes. While he was in the Zone, in his own world uncovering partial memories he contained in his mind, his armor formed by magic he inherited, yellow glimmer surrounding his body mildly. Once he recovered the base memories, he finally gained the knowledge of his destiny, his center.

Imagination.

"I know who I am," Palti grinned at Tooth, and turned away to look at the sunrise. They were on the brink of time.

Tooth let a small smile cross over her face. Oh, she knew he was living the moment. She'll let it last for a while, just for his pleasure.

"I am Palti, the Spirit of Imagination, the Destined One, and the Son of the Boogeyman."

"Okay, pretty boy, let's not overdo it." Tooth rolled her eyes with a grin.

Palti laughed as he slung his backpack and sword to his body, and did a striking pose that made Tooth's feathers ruffle pleasantly. He said with a wide, white grin, "How do I look? Pretty darn cool, right?"

"God…so full of yourself, just like Jack." Tooth muttered playfully, leaping off the ground to hover next to Palti.

But it was true, Palti's armor looked stunning, especially with his strong body sculpture like the God of Thunder himself. His armor was of teal with hints of yellow and green. His boots were like teal ninja shoes, with matching leg armor with hints of gold. His arm and chest armor were a bluish-green with gold as well, and his hands were covered with brown biker-looking gloves. His newly formed helmet reminded Tooth of a hummingbird the way the middle of the front drooped down to cover Palti's nose, protecting it from harm. Otherwise, the helmet resembled much of a roman one but without the feathers at the top, it was just a blade.

"To protect the better of humanity! Brave the darkest locations my father has plagued, and rid of the world of boring events! I, Palti Kozmotis Black, am the true Warrior of Imagination!" Palti struck another victorious pose, making Tooth sigh exasperatedly but humorously as well.

"You just overdid it." She said simply.

With a quick grab at the back of his armor, she hoisted him into the air, and flew off in the direction of the Broken Bed, surprised at her own strength.

They made it to the edge of the Broken Bed location, and Palti could just see the wooden shatters of the remaining bed laying helplessly on the dead soil. He looked back at Tooth, who silently nibbled on her lip. Should she just let him go like this? She knew only he can enter, but…she wanted to come. She didn't want to leave his side. He saved her; maybe she can repay him back somehow. Hell, he's the Guardian of Imagination, and she can't come up with a good idea to reward him for saving her from the water rapids a few miles back.

"Are you leaving once I go in?" Palti looked at her while adjusting his sword.

"Yes," she nodded, still staring at the bed, "By the time you come back, Jack should be waiting for you. If not, just wait a while here. You know Jack…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Frost is always tardy to the party." He straightened up so he was standing out against the wooded area.

"I'm going in…I'll see you when I get back?" Palti moved out of the bushes.

But Tooth caught his arm with a squeaky, "Wait."

Palti looked back, trying his best to hide a smirk at her cute expression as she nibbled her lip. When she caught his teasing eyes, she grew a determined look, and with all the strength she could muster up, punched him in the arm.

"Ow." Palti winced, rubbing his arm. _Wow, she can really throw a good punch when she wants to! _"What was-?"

"That's for teasing me." Tooth finalized, hovering a bit higher, pride glowing at her strength.

"Is this gonna be how-?!" Palti started, but was cut off by her lips to his cheek.

Tooth drew back quickly and brushed feathers out of her face to distract her eyes. "That's um…for saving me…Thank you."

And with that, Tooth took off into the morning sky. Palti stood there, dumbfounded for a minute, but then grinned like a foolish man.

There was a slight spring in his step as he drew closer to the Broken Bed. But once he reached the foot of it, his happy attitude dropped back to normal seriousness. He peered over it into the dark hole that led to the Earth's core, or at least somewhere near it. He held his breath, afraid for a second of something was gonna shoot out and drag him in like those horror movies he and his…adopted brothers used to watch. But once nothing happened, he let out some air of relief.

With a final push to his willpower, he jumped in, foot first, into the darkness below.

Meanwhile, back at the Pole, the four other Guardians waited for Tooth's return. They got her message from Baby Tooth that she was coming back, and with a quick drop-in visit to her palace, was making a beeline towards Santoff Claussen. North slurped on some eggnog, Jack twirled his staff while lounging on a now frosted table, Sandy snored near the fireplace like a content cat and Bunny polished his boomerangs with a paint stained cloth. The yetis were busy, as usual, preparing for Christmas and most of the elves were taking a nap, though occasionally a couple or three were seen sneaking snacks like chips or granola bars back to where they rested. Luckily, North stopped them when they came out for some milkshakes for the tenth time.

With a whoosh from a suddenly open window, Tooth zoomed in, catching all of the Guardians' attention. Bunny sat up and pocketed the cloth, and Jack flew up at attention at her arrival. Sandy slightly woke up from his nap and North beamed like the jolly man he was and clapped his large hands.

"Vell done, Toothy! How vas trip there?" North asked, folding his arms.

"Adventurous!" Tooth grinned.

Jack laughed, "That's Palti for you."

"He even was able to tap into his forgotten memories with my help, and he finally understands what spirit he is." Tooth continued, liking where this was going.

"Oh? And vat is it?" North's blue eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Let me guess. Chivalry?" Bunny asked with a smirk.

"Nope!" Tooth shook her head lightly.

"Humor?" Jack guessed, but Tooth shook her head again.

Sandy formed a heart above his head, and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Tooth blushed and bit her finger. "I wish…but no!" Tooth sighed, but then caught herself with the Guardians' sly looks in her direction. Jack even looked relieved, "um, I mean, he would make a very good Cupid. That's what I meant."

"_Right._" Bunny, North and Jack said in unison.

"You guys give up?" Tooth grinned, her wings picking up speed.

"I give up." They all said at the same time, and then they exchanged playful glares.

"He's the Guardian of Imagination!" Tooth squealed, excited at the thought of a newcomer into their group.

North's face brightened with an idea, "He must've been the mystery figure on the terrazzo that Manny showed us!"

"Messy hair, sword on his back, son of Lanie and Pitch-!" Bunny listed off his paws.

"That is him!" North concluded excitedly.

Sandy clapped joyfully as Jack whooped and did a somersault in the air. "Awesome! Lucky dude!"

After a celebratory drink of warm eggnog, they got back down to business. They were now standing in the spare room that contained Pitch's nightmares, but they were safely locked and hidden underneath the huge white tarp. North held a blue crystal in both his hands, slightly surprised at the heavy weight. He turned towards the others, who looked expectantly back at him.

"You know vhy we can't have Palti here for this. Jack vould be in danger." North jerked his head in Jack's direction, who sadly nodded.

"But what are we exactly doing again?" asked Bunny, stepping forward a bit.

"We're contacting Lanie and Pitch. Though Palti should be meeting Pitch now, we're kind of meeting Pitch's conscience." Tooth finalized smartly.

Jack brightened with a thought, "Kind of like Kal's father in Man of Steel!" he looked around for acknowledgement, but was met with dead expressions.

Sandy formed a question mark over his head and Bunny coughed awkwardly. Tooth finally chirped, "Um…what?"

Jack slumped his shoulders a bit, feeling disappointed, "It's a movie Palti watched when I was visiting…gees."

North chuckled at the excited boy, and placed the blue stone on a white marble podium that was just recently dusted off. With a tap of his finger, the blue stone began to glow dimly, and a whirring noise could be heard deep inside it.

"Oh, and Jack?" North looked at the boy as they all stood in a line around him, Bunny and Tooth on his left and Sandy and Jack on his right. Jack looked at the big man with a friendly grin, but it faded at his subdued expression, "Just be prepared, okay?"

"Um…sure, North." Jack said awkwardly, instinctively gripping his staff in his hands tighter as the blue stone grew brighter and brighter.

The stone finally reached the noise that sounded like a wheels against a highway, and the light turned from blue to white. All of the Guardians closed their eyes against the light as they were warped into the spirit world where Lanie and Pitch currently resided for the time being. They all opened their eyes slowly as the light dimmed. Though still foggy looking, bright with hints of white, it was a place they did not recognize. There was a blurry garden in the back with the faint sound of trickling water, and a manor that slightly was hidden in the fog stood tall in the whiteness of this unknown world. Tooth whimpered at the creepiness, but Bunny grasped onto her shoulder reassuringly that everything is safe, at least as far as he knew it. Sandy prepared his hands, tiny and barely noticeable strands of dream sand weaving around his fingers. Finally, North was the one to break the blissful silence.

"Lanie? Pitch? Ve come to talk." North boomed.

"We know _why_, North!" A British voice yelled back.

From the blurriness of this strange world, Pitch and Lanie both formed, and they had a powerful sense to both of them. They stared back at North, threatening him to come any closer. North nodded respectively, not noticing that Sandy, Bunny, and Jack were holding their weapons out, ready for a fight to brew.

"So I see you brought yourself and Toothiana," Lanie nodded curtly in her old friend's direction, who bit her lip at her distance, "where are your other minions?"

"Vhat? They're right here with me!" North looked at the other male Guardians, who looked back at him with curiousness. Except Jack. He was staring at Lanie like she was both magical and a panther waiting to pounce him.

"I smell fear." Pitch whispered to Lanie, who nodded.

"How can you not see them?" North asked, grasping Jack's shoulder.

"Perhaps they don't want to be seen, we don't know." Pitch said, his sharp tone dropping a bit. Lanie quirked an eyebrow at Tooth, who hesitantly shrugged. Once Lanie gave Tooth a small smile, Tooth could almost feel a huge heavy weight lift from her shoulders. She smiled back, and that caught Pitch's attention. He grasped his wife's shoulder possessively, and turned back to North.

They continued to talk, one not really wanting to and the other wanting questions to where they were at that moment. During that meantime, Sandy finally realized why he, Bunnymund and Jack couldn't be seen by Lanie and Pitch. Tooth and North didn't have any weapons. Maybe if he put them away, he could be seen. With a flick of his wrist, Sandy made his dreamsand whips disappear in a cloud of golden smoke, and sure enough, Lanie and Pitch's eyes met with Sandy's gold ones.

Lanie smiled at the little man, "Hello, Sandy. Come to join the party?"

Sandy bowed politely in their direction, and held against a giggle at Pitch's face. He looked anxious at Sandman's sudden arrival, and his grip on his wife's shoulder tightened a bit, making his body come closer to her side. Lanie let a small laugh escaped her lips at his reaction.

"No worries, Pitch. They're not gonna do anything."

"I don't want to risk it…" Pitch trailed off.

Lanie laughed, and her laugh caused North, Sandy and Tooth to smile back. She had this delightful air around her, and she had the power to make it evaporate when angry or depressed. But now, she happily glowed with having the feeling of being somewhat home.

Bunny just witnessed Sandy make his whips disappear, and how that was soon followed by Lanie and Pitch seeing him. The Pooka pocketed his weapons hesitantly, and what do you know, the couple caught eyes with his entrance. Lanie flashed a smile as Pitch kept a steady glare his way, but it was a little bit warmer than that he gave a long time ago.

"Nice to see you, Bunnymund." Pitch said boredly.

"You too, Pitch." Bunny grumbled, looking at the ground.

"See? We're all getting along so far!" Lanie said happily, and North chuckled at her friendliness. "So!" She turned towards North who seemed to know more of what was going on than the others did, "What's this whole meeting about?"

"That I'd like to know." Pitch said, and there seemed to be a curious glint in his golden silver eyes.

"There-" North began, but was cut off by Jack's entrance.

The boy simply dropped his staff, noticing both Sandy and Bunnymund's moves. After a consideration he thought was a good choice, he dropped his staff to the noiseless ground. But by the fear written in all of the Guardians' eyes, the pleasure in Pitch's expression at the existence of the fear, and the surprise on Lanie made him want to backtrack. But it was too late. North groaned, stepping away from him a bit. This isn't how he wanted this plan to work at all! He wanted Jack to just witness everything, and not make an appearance at all. He should've said something before this meeting with Lanie and Pitch was called. Tooth, Sandy and Bunny moved a bit away from Jack, secretly knowing what's going to happen.

Pitch cast a look at Lanie, and was met with her now furious face. She stared at Jack like he was a dart target with pictures of hated enemies all over. Jack felt a shiver travel down his spine at her terrifying anger. She almost radiated hate. That friendliness she once held was completely gone.

"_You…_" Lanie said hatefully, yet her voice was like silk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, Lanie….please…" Jack held up his hands as he stepped carefully forward.

"You….you're the cause of our deaths. Making us leave Palti…" Lanie whispered acidly, her fists clenching tighter.

"Oh, God…" Jack's face went paler than it originally was, "Lanie, it-"

"You took Palti from me…" she kept her eyes level with his.

Pitch gently touched her shoulder to get back, calm down and stand down, but Lanie gently said, "Pitch, I don't want to hurt you. Don't touch me."

That's exactly what Pitch wanted. He so badly wanted Jack to get it. Ooh, and he was getting it now. With a wry smirk, he let his hand fall and took two steps back, giving Lanie enough space she needed.

"Look, Lanie. I-I really am sorry about um, everything." Jack stammered, "But I promise you, I will never hurt Palti. He's my friend."

Anger boiled up in Lanie, and that anger and hate made her hand zoom out, wrap around his neck and dragged him closer towards the blurry-looking garden. Jack winced in pain and tried yelling for help, but shut himself up. He knew darn well he had it coming. The other Guardians and Pitch followed them, and watched with mild surprise (and awe from Pitch) as Lanie threw him to the ground a few feet away from her. Jack slid against the soft soil, dirt clinging to his pants and sweatshirt. He clumsily got up and stared at her in fear.

"_You befriended my own son?!"_ she screamed.

"I didn't know at the beginning!" he protested as she stepped dangerously forward.

"_He's my BABY!"_ she spat, causing Pitch to snicker at Jack's fear.

"It's not like I'm going to tell him! You think Pitch would let me live if I told Palti I murdered you?!" Jack stepped back a bit.

"I'm still debating…" Pitch said casually as he leaned against a birch tree.

"I've held him once. _One_ time, Frost! And you think you've got some stupid, Guardian claim on him?!" she demanded.

She was met with Jack's stunned silence, which caused her anger to spark again.

"_He's MINE!_" she punched him in the ribs, causing him to fly back and crash into a begonia bush.

"Pitch, you have to do something." Tooth looked at the Boogeyman desperately.

Pitch pretended to think carefully, and then with a happy-go-lucky grin he said, "Nah. She's doing fine. She's great, isn't she?"

Lanie picked up Jack by the collar of his navy blue sweatshirt and hissed, "You're gonna stay away from him."

"Y-you know I can't do that, Lanie." Jack trembled, trying to get out of her strong grip.

"Oh yes you will," her glare turned into a contemptuous smile and she dropped him back to the ground. As Jack scrambled to stand up again, Lanie made her way over to Pitch, and they shared a look with each other quietly. The Guardians watched in dumbfounded silence as Pitch smiled eagerly, and with a nod from Lanie, he disappeared in a cloud of black sand that stood out oddly against the whiteness of this world. Jack watched with utter disbelief and terror, knowing exactly what Lanie meant.

"Right now, Pitch is going to Palti and soon, our son will know everything. And by that, I mean…_everything._" Lanie's voice dropped dangerously to pick up fear into Jack once again.

"Lanie, maybe this can be sorted out!" Bunny finally spoke up.

"Yeah, can't Palti find out about Jack accidentally killing you in a gentler way?" Tooth questioned, but was met with a look of half annoyed and half sorrow from Palti's mother.

Lanie sighed, "It isn't that easy, Tooth. You know how MiM has his plans, and he consented that this was how it was going to work. I cannot bear the thought of my son's feelings of betrayal and hurt, but…it would be the karma Jack deserves," she pointed a glare in his direction, "There is some truth to this, a goodness."

"Vat vould that be?" North asked, resting a hand comfortingly on Jack's shoulder. Sandy gave Jack a pat on the leg for good luck, and then turned his attention back to Lanie.

"This is my son we're talking about. He's more forgiving than even me. If I'm not mistaken, along with his anger he will probably hear Jack out. I knew Jack didn't mean to, it was just an impulse." Lanie clasped her hands together.

"Then why did you attack me?!" Jack demanded.

He received a slap from Lanie, and began rubbing his cheek delicately. He could faintly hear Bunny snickering.

"For not acting like a Guardian and not thinking clearly! Not only that but your little incident caused Pitch to commit suicide instead of fleeing and going to take in Palti once again!" she snapped.

"My, you've definitely become more mature, Lanie." Tooth said with a hidden smile, and Lanie shot a slight grin right back.

"Slightly. Trust me, once I'm back on earth along with Pitch, we'll be giving out nightmares like candy on Halloween." Lanie gave a small giggle at that simile, and the other Guardians either winced or laughed along.

"In all honesty, Sheila," Bunny started, "we were wrong about the nightmares. We discussed that-"

"I know, Bunnymund," Lanie smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I watched your conversation three years ago about that. I believe you, and I think that's why Pitch fought with you. He not only wanted to be seen, but he knew kids needed fear to survive."

Bunny looked into her face with embarrassed guilt, but then perked up at her friendly air. Sandy grinned and hopped over, and then drew a number four and a gift in the air. Lanie laughed, and then playfully flicked his forehead. "Yeah, yeah, Sandman. I forgive you all. I really do."

"Aw, Lanie!" chirped Tooth, and she zoomed over to give her a tight hug, "I missed this!"

Lanie giggled again and said, "I missed this too!"

"GROUP HUG!" North boomed, and with one movement, he scooped up all of the Guardians plus Lanie into his arms, and squeezed really tightly until they were all gasping for air.

A few minutes later, about fifteen or twenty, the Guardians were ready to depart. Lanie returned to the front of the manor-like house, standing proudly on the terrace that opened to the garden. The Guardians all granted their good byes, and disappeared one by one. The only one that was left was Jack, and he and Lanie continued to stare at each other.

For the longest of time, ever since he met her, he's felt a little something for her. It wasn't lust, it wasn't fully love, but he yearned a bit. Nothing too harmful, but it would be if Pitch ever found out. Lanie knew it as well, and she's already confided in Pitch, and now they just strike it as humorous. But Jack couldn't leave without saying something. But his throat wouldn't let him utter a word. Her beauty from inside and out made him lose his track of thought. Her skin seemed to glow with health, and her dress fluttered around like a ghost's robes, the dress changing from yellow, to pink, to blue, to green and then back to yellow. Her hair was longer, at least to the middle of her back and it flowed with the missing wind. Her brown eyes stared back, challenging him to say something. And they did.

"I really am sorry." He said, looking at the ground.

"I know you are," she said, and her voice made him look back up, "but understand you have to face your judgments."

Jack was about to turn around and disappear through the smoldering white fog like the others did, but Lanie's voice stopped him, "There is one thing I must inform you of."

"Yes?"

"If Palti really wants us to return, he must sacrifice his age. The clocks will rewind for his time, and he will then be a baby, just like how we left him." Lanie said, her words never faltering, no matter how much she wanted to cry.

"So…kind of like a retry? Like, you and Pitch get a chance at raising him besides his original mother?" Jack tried understanding.

"I am his original mother, Jackson!" Lanie snapped, "And yes, it's like a do-over. MiM thought it fair for us to experience everything we missed, and since he's immortal, it's worth it." She settled.

Jack surprisingly laughed at her quick outrage, and then nodded his head in understanding. Lanie finally smiled towards him, and then beckoned towards the fog where he was supposed to exit through.

"Go. I'll hopefully see you and the others when the time comes." Her smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Lanie. For forgiving me…I promise never to hurt your son." Jack said honestly to her as he backed up.

"Good," Lanie grinned, leaning against the terrace, her arms folded, "I don't want to punch you when I'm back down there again. I think we'd be best off as friends."

"I think that could possibly work." Jack nodded.

With a salute of his hand, he was gone within the fog, leaving Lanie standing there, now waiting for the return of her husband.


	12. Chasing The Storm

**It took me time to write this because of it's length, sorry about that. There were too many details involved in these events, so I just decided to take the risk and make this chapter long like the previous one was. Know that this story isn't going to have as many chapters as Listen To Your Heart, but nonetheless will be hopefully just as amazing. Guys...get ready for some angst, drama and feels, because it's about to BLOW!**

**Palti: I hate that Ke$ha song.**

**Me: Fun fact! Palti does not like Ke$ha, Lady Gaga or One Direction.**

**Lanie: Oh my God, don't make me puke.**

**Me: Neither does Lanie.**

**Pitch: Who are these people?**

**Me: And Pitch is still a classical music kind of guy...old fart.**

**Pitch: TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Palti: Heheheheh...**

Palti walked carefully around fallen rocks, unknown debris and ducked from the dipping ceilings of the cave he wandered down. He held his sword in his hand tightly, his feet making no sound against the ground he walked on. Palti was currently walking down an old abandoned tunnel that Pitch no longer used nor needed when he was alive, and it was the same one Jack walked down during the Nightmare War. The first thing Palti noticed when he came out of the cave and into the center of the lair, was the amount of many cages that hung from the ceiling. Palti jumped from the top of the opening tunnel and landed on the railing of the stairs, and slid down them on his feet like he was surfing. He landed safely to the ground, and looked around. Everything was a dark color, but the stairs were limestone and the hints of sun rays made his eyesight better in this darkness.

He walked around, unsure of where to go. Maybe back up the stairs? Maybe there was something he missed on his way through that crumbling looking tunnel. Could there be something for him to know about in those cages? What made Pitch choose this place as his hovel?

"So many questions…" drawled a voice behind him.

Palti twisted around with a jump and held the sword at arm's length, pointing it to the man who said that statement. But once he saw who he was, Palti faltered and lost his breath. Pitch stepped out of the shadows with a happy smile, but there was another emotion masked by his grin. Palti dropped his sword back to his side, his mouth still agape at the sight of his own father in front of him.

"Father…" Palti couldn't finish his words.

"That would be me." Pitch chuckled, and he disappeared back into the shadows, reappearing at the base of a different set of stairs, "My, you definitely look like me. Except more brawn. And I'm guessing brains as well, coming from your mother."

"That about sums it up." Palti grinned, liking his father already.

Though he knew it was his dad, Pitch Black, he looked different. He looked faded, like he could be slightly invisible. Palti could see the rest of the staircase behind Pitch as the man leaned against the balustrade. Pitch emitted a soft, purplish glow that he didn't when he was alive. That deduced to one thing, he must be a ghost. He's not fully alive. At least not for now.

"I know you must have many questions that were left unanswered by those around you." Pitch said simply, starting to stroll around, keeping an eye on his son.

"Many. But most of them are for you." Palti answered, putting his sword back into his hilt.

"I guessed so. I have some questions too, but before I ask them, I'd like to answer yours. Care to start?" Pitch raised a delicate brow to press Palti to continue.

"Where, um, exactly are we?" Palti looked back up towards the cages dangling from the ceiling.

"Underground," grinned Pitch teasingly, but then he became serious, "all of my underground tunnels lead to here, it's always been like that."

Palti nodded, starting to walk around and look at the scene before him. Although things around here were fancy and somewhat gothic looking, he had to admit they were cool. A few tables and other decorations were scattered here and there, and he could just make out the hallway that was just above the stairs where Pitch paced nearby.

"So, how did you and Mother meet, for real?" Palti asked, "Kimi said you and Mother weren't on very good terms when you first met."

"Lanie's friend told you that?" Pitch seemed surprised.

"Is it true?" Palti pressed.

Pitch was silent for a while, and then grudgingly said, "It's true. She strongly disliked me when we first met, and I thought she was annoying most of the time."

"Why? Why all those feelings, and then…something that caused me?" Palti heard his own voice grow softer.

Pitch gently ran a hand through his hair, and then rubbed the back of his neck. "You received my letter with the book, yes?"

"Yes, I did. You-"

"I kidnapped her."

Palti was silent. When he read the letter, he didn't know that was what Pitch meant. Pitch saw the shock on his son's face and smirked. "Oh, come now, Palti. Your mother looks back on it and laughs."

Palti finally grinned, "Okay, that's enough convincing for me. Can you tell me the story?"

"There's really not much to it. I wanted your mother, I simply took her for myself while school was in session and I freaked everyone else out with my nightmares because I need people to believe in me. So I got a two-way-gift deal. But once I had Lanie…" Pitch trailed off, thinking about her for a brief second, "I realized it takes more than being selfish."

"No kidding. I'm betting you witnessed me through high school."

"Palti, you don't know how proud I am for you being a womanizer," Pitch rolled his eyes, "your mother certainly isn't impressed at all."

"Oh come on, at least I have chivalry."

"Ha! That's inherited, my son. Why do you think you're the only one in your entire town that still follows the views of Courtly Love?" Pitch grinned.

"Yes, Father, kidnapping is definitely one of those things." Palti smiled back.

"Anyways," Pitch continued, "Lanie hated me for taking away her family, home and friends. Honestly, I didn't blame her. I would feel the same if I were in her shoes. I did that action because I didn't want something precious slipping through my fingers again, like my daughter I had more than a thousand years ago."

"You had a daughter?" Palti's eyes went wide with shock.

"Indeed, I did." Pitch glowered at the ground, "Seraphina somehow became a spirit like me; she is Mother Nature. But since I murdered my previous wife under the influence of the fearlings, she's hated me ever since. She will not talk, but I can see she has taken a liking to Lanie over time. Wherever Lanie walked, the sun would come out barely or the wind would falter just slightly. It's as if spring were Lanie's newfound friend. Of course, she's never noticed it. She doesn't believe in Mother Nature."

"But she knows you had a daughter?"

"Yes. She knows, and she doesn't like the fact that I was absolutely fine with not talking to my daughter ever again. I certainly don't want to."

"So…I have a half-sister?" Palti felt a grateful smile spread across his lips.

"Yes, but I prefer you don't call her that. The last time I talked to her was when I first met her again, and she said she didn't want to do anything with me or anyone who was related to my blood." Pitch spat at the thought mentally.

"Father, she could've changed." Palti said softly.

"That doesn't matter. She's not important at the moment. Right now, it's about you trying to get us back."

They continued to shoot questions at each other, answering them as honestly as they could. Pitch started to find himself having fun with his son, and through his doubts for some actions his son has done, his love for him grew in advance. He was positive Lanie would feel the same way, learning more about their child. Palti, seeing through the 'evil' outer shell of his father, saw the true warrior underneath. He liked Pitch's occasional sarcasm, and he was an excellent story-teller. He liked how he looked so much like his father but tan colored skin like his mother and less narrow cheekbones. They laughed, joked, had serious comments and pleasantly took walks around the caves that Pitch and Lanie previously dwelled in for about two and a half years. That led Palti to ask another question.

"Father?" Palti looked to his dad as they made their way down the hall, "Tooth helped me regain some lost memories…memories of me as an infant."

Pitch stopped and turned to him, surprised. "Is that so?" he seemed to think for a while, then bit his lip to hide a laughing smirk, "sounds like she's into you."

"She is no-! Okay she is. She made that clear thirty minutes ago." Palti nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his raven black hair.

"What do you remember now?" Pitch asked, walking up to face Palti directly.

Palti was quiet for a minute, remembering everything that he so far has grasped onto. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't really that much. It basically was how his parents left him, how they showed quick love, and then the memory of him leaving him with Kimi.

"Only how I was left behind. Why?" Palti looked up at his father, question written in his golden green eyes.

Pitch bit his lip, not expecting this to be brought up so quickly. Palti felt his eyebrows narrow, and he folded his arms. Pitch watched his son look superior, and chuckled at his attempt.

"I was not expecting this so soon. But if you wish to hear what happened, then by all means, follow me." Pitch jerked his head to follow him as he turned around and began walking up the stairs.

Palti stood there for about five seconds, speechless. Finally snapping out of his stupor, he followed Pitch up the stairs and down the hallway.

"I know you and Mother were murdered, but-"

"Is that a mouthful for you?" Pitch interrupted, causing Palti to falter.

"Erm, what do you mean?"

"Mother, Father. You've used Mom and Dad for most of your years. Why do you use those names now? Not that it makes any difference to our titles." Pitch turned to look at him.

"I…I guess it separates from what I called Kimi and Ben to what I call my real parents." Palti's eyes went down to his feet as they stopped in front of a grand door.

Pitch watched his son for a few seconds, maybe a full minute. He still had betrayal written on his face from the fact Kimi and Ben kept his truths a secret. Now Pitch was dreading this moment, telling him who the culprit was who brought The Demise. But why? Shouldn't he feel gleeful that his son may stalk out of the lair and go kill his enemy in revenge? It didn't settle with him, oddly. No matter how much he wanted to see Jack suffer…he knew the boy was truly sorry for what he did. Now he realized that it would be best for Palti just to have good judgment and listen to Jack's side of the story, not immediately rush to interrogate and then kill or torture. Pitch took in a deep breath, promising himself to never actually admit pity for the Frost boy out loud. He tried resting a hand on Palti's shoulder but his hand went through, causing his only son to look up into his father's honest and sharp eyes. He gave a small smile, telling him to be prepared.

Palti squared his shoulders, trying to look like he was ready, but inside, he was terrified. He was afraid of what he would uncover. And as Pitch summoned magic to open the door, since he cannot touch anything due to his current state, his fear spiked just by an inch. Pitch led Palti into a rather large room, the ceiling consisting of stars and traveling nebula that swirled lazily by the enchanted magic. Palti couldn't drink in enough of the sight, but forced his eyes away to see everything else. Glowing gemstones were the main sources of light, and the middle of the rock floor was covered in ornate rugs and comfortably fluffy pillows.

Before Palti could speak, Pitch beat him to it.

"This room was a gift I gave to Lanie, to make her a bit more at home. It was a recreation room, where she could think, paint, daydream, do whatever she wanted in here. Her reaction was more verbal and emotional than yours," Pitch smirked at Palti's playful grin, "but she loved it…I guess this is where the whole story starts…"

"Doesn't it start when you kidnapped her from her school?"

Pitch winced, not liking the memory that bashed his mind at that moment. The pain he caused for Lanie's friends…when she jumped from three flights of stairs…he did not want to relive any of that.

"Don't remind me. That…was um, impulse."

Palti laughed, "Impulse, Father? Really? You pulled a caveman stunt at her school. Take the woman, bash a few brains and run away."

"Ooh, now you're taking it too far." Pitch playfully glared.

After a few more laughs, Pitch led Palti to one of the large walls of the chamber, but it was much smoother than the others. Palti watched his father curiously as Pitch stared at it for a while, and then turned to face him. He smiled and said, "Though we lack technology that theaters now hold today, this could be considered a movie screen. I'll put my memories out to show you the whole story, of how we met, how it all blossomed, how you came, everything."

"Gosh…" Palti couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment, and then chuckled at his awe.

"But first," Pitch turned towards a darkened corner, "I have something for you."

Palti squinted where Pitch was staring, and was almost thrown back in surprise at what careened out. Out of the darkened corner zoomed a hovering device that looked like a skateboard made out of smooth, brown stone minus wheels. It had a front that curved upwards like the front of a shoe, allowing more speed in the wind, and there were two footrests in this weird contraption. But Palti knew what it was.

"This looks so much like-!"

"That hover board you tried so hard to make. Though you never got to finish it, we decided it would be a little fun for you when you became a Spirit of Imagination. Since you don't have the powers to fly like your mother has, or my powers to manipulate nightmares for travel, we thought this was the next best thing."

"It's AWESOME!" Palti cheered, grabbing the hover board and feeling its smoothness. His smile showed all the happiness he could hold inside him, which contained a lot. Pitch allowed a small smile to cross his lips, knowing that wasn't the only surprise for him.

"That hover board can also shift into anything you want, such as a shield or-"

Suddenly, the hover board began to whirr and shake, cutting Pitch off. Palti quickly dropped it as the hover board swelled in size and shifted like water to a new form. With one final loud noise, the hover board now was in the form of a sleek, sport touring motorcycle. Palti rubbed his hands together, loving the new form he commanded in his mind.

"…Or a motorcycle, if you're really that insistent." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Just like my Suzuki GSX-R back home." Palti sighed, touching it lovingly like it was a large dog.

"Are you done?!" Pitch laughed, causing Palti to jerk out of his daydream with an embarrassed smile.

Pitch finally became serious after sharing a few chuckles, and Palti knew what was next on the list. He focused his mind of an image of a hover board, and the motorcycle changed back to its original form. Palti turned back to his father, ready for the new subject.

"Man in Moon knew this was going to happen. He planned this all out, and on the day of your birth, he gave something important to your mother. It was yours to keep until this moment was to come…and it just so happens to be around your neck." Pitch gestured towards the glowing blue necklace around Palti's neck.

Palti raised his eyebrows in half doubt and confusion. He took the medium blue stone into his hand and looked at it, then back at Pitch. "This? But…it's just a-"

"It's not a stone. It's in fact a vial. These memories are yours, mine, and Lanie's combined. This explains all of the history that needs to be understood. Would you like me to show you now?" Pitch held out his hand.

Palti hesitantly took it off his neck, and with one last look at the glowing blue vial, gently tossed it into Pitch's open hand. He caught it easily and fingered it for a while, admiring the strength it had to endure for nineteen years. He finally looked back at Palti, who looked prepared as he ever could be.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Pitch snuck his thumbnail under the lid of the vial halfway, then paused. Palti was about to ask what was wrong, but Pitch beat him to it, "They say the truth can set you free…but sometimes the truth will bring more betrayal."

The large flat rock wall began playing the whole story as if it was a movie. From the point where Lanie woke up crumpled on the floor of the lair, to when Pitch enjoyed teasing Lanie when she was in a dress for the first time, to when Lanie was out in the woods admitting her love. He watched his father save her from the wolf pack, and he watched them have fun spreading fearful nightmares to her hated enemies from her school and other neighboring towns. He observed everything. Palti almost teared up when Lanie said her last goodbye to her family, and he grinned as he saw Pitch propose to her in her family's backyard. He grinned wider as he watched them hold each other under the weeping willow, whispering their new vows. But then his smile faltered once the Guardians came into the picture. He saw the friendship Tooth had with Lanie, and the dilemma they all had because they could not save her. He saw the blossoming anger in Jack, and he felt his heart crawl up into his throat at the sight of his friend.

Wait…Jack? He was angry at Pitch? Palti couldn't blame him at first, because he did in fact steal Lanie's life away. But as Pitch and Lanie's relationship grew stronger, he saw the hate flare from his winter friend. Palti's eyes widened as he watched Lanie and Jack have a stare-down as she held her sword tightly. But then when he witnessed Jack have rages in North's Workshop and tossed around death threats when Pitch had that accident with Jamie's father, he knew something awful was about to unfold.

He then watched his mother carefully tell Pitch she was pregnant with Palti, and almost laughed at Pitch's reaction. He watched the intense struggle Pitch had rushing back to help Lanie through labor, and he grinned like a silly child seeing Lanie cradle his baby-self close to her body with warmth and love. He saw all the fun Pitch and Lanie had with him, from giving baths to feeding him to pretending to be the 'bubble monster.'

And then Jack came into the picture again. Once Palti saw Jack kill the nightmare that was gently playing with the baby version of him, he felt his fists tighten. Now Jack was taking it too far. He saw the fear written in Lanie's eyes as she cradled a crying Palti, and once again went out with Pitch to spread more fear.

His eyes widened at the last parts…the most destructive ones. He observed Lanie and Pitch protect themselves against the Guardians' battle. He saw Pitch cry as Lanie held him close, the gifts he got now neatly wrapped on their laps. He watched Lanie and Pitch give Palti to Kimi, and this last part was the most earth shattering.

He now knew why Lanie and Pitch gave him up. They were going to come back for him, and they struggled so much as they left, wanting to run back and hold him some more. They did it to save him, protect him from the dangers that followed them.

He watched Pitch yell at the now-stunned Guardians after their second battle, and witnessed Lanie struggling to hold back tears. They were going to confront the Guardians and admit of their wrongs, and tell them everything. Pitch was done fighting. And he could see in all of the Guardian's eyes that they were truly sorry and they meant every bit of it, and that they have indeed given life to a child.

But it all didn't matter to Jack. He whipped around, grabbed North's sword and thrusted it right in Pitch's direction.

"NOOOOO!" Palti screamed, anger welling up inside him. Oh God, he was angry. He was hurt, betrayed and fucking angry.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks as Pitch's death soon followed his mothers, and he watched the funeral the Guardians held for them. Even if Jack looked totally guilty and cried along with them, that didn't falter Palti's fury.

His friend….his own best friend murdered his parents. It was all his fault. It was Jack's fault he had no parents, that his family was put in danger and he was given up. It was Jack's fault they were gone, and that he had to go all this trouble to bring them back. The wall returned back to its original blackish grey color, and Palti didn't care. Pitch could see the fire in his eyes. His muscles tightened as he began stalking back and forth. He was about to open his mouth and share a warning, but Palti cut him off.

"That son of a bitch! For all this time and I didn't even KNOW it! That bastard thought he'd be safer by pretending it never happened and then earning my trust, just to be in his favor!?" Palti yelled, kicking at rocks and slamming his fists into nearby walls.

"Palti, stop. Jack had no clue you were born. He had to endure so much guilt already-"

"DAMMIT, FATHER! Even you hate him with all your guts, and yet you STILL protect him?!" Palti glared at Pitch.

"I don't protect the brat at all!" Pitch shot back, "I hate him as much as you do now, but just listen! He's sorry for all he's done and I'm content with the punishment he's gotten for nineteen years-!"

"I'm going to kill him." Palti said.

Pitch stopped, wide eyed. He didn't say that…God, he said it so truthfully, he actually meant it.

"Palti, be reasonable. Nineteen years of guilt and nightmares was enough for me, and it should be enough for you."

"I want his blood pouring out like yours and Mother's was. He deserves it. Oh God, he deserves so much pain."

"And he's already had it! Son, don't do this. Just listen-!" Pitch tried grasping his son's arm for attention, but he went through again, cursing under his breath.

Palti took a deep breath and then mounted his hover board. "I have a plan, Father. You won't be disappointed."

"Palti Kozmotis Black, don't you DARE kill him. It's not going to fix anything." Pitch watched his son fly a bit higher into the air.

"Don't worry, I'm not…I'm just going to torture him." Palti said, and with that, he flew out of the lair and back into the forest.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit…_ thought Pitch frantically. He disappeared into the darkness and reappeared into the white, blurry world where Lanie was waiting for him. She looked up from the ground at his entrance and smiled. But her smile fell when she saw Pitch's expression of worry and terror. Pitch grasped her shoulders as she frantically asked, "What happened!? How did he take it?"

Pitch stared into her eyes, and finally choked out, "He's going to torture him."


	13. A Little Help

**Yes, yes, I KNOW! Its been so long, and honestly, this is gonna be short. The last two were incredibly long so that means the last two chapters will be somewhat short-ish. The reason why this took so long is because school just started and they're already hitting us with challenging homework. I had to focus, and I had minimal time to work on this. I'm so sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations. This story is now coming to an end, but that doesn't mean there won't be more. :) As of now, there will be many one shots of the Black family, but they will only be posted when I have some major free time. **

**Life's kind of going downhill for me since my job is getting more difficult, school is harder, I'm pressured to look into colleges and there's also a hint of love problems going on. Its all a big mess and I wish I can fix it by myself, but I can't. While writing this story, I grew jealous of Lanie for having someone who completely loved her back and wasn't afraid to show it. Meanwhile, I'm stuck daydreaming about a guy I secretly love at work and I don't want to admit it for getting hurt like I did for so long by others. Even through so many difficulties, I still provide for you readers. I feel like I need to give myself more relaxation and actually enjoy life, but I can't afford fun right now. Fun only comes after college, and that's a long ways away. So I'll just have to suck it up and keep going through all this turmoil.**

**OKAY! Now that THAT'S out of the way, let's get started!**

Jack landed softly on the scratchy grass that lay just a few feet from the entrance of Pitch's lair. He scratched his head happily, guessing Palti was still inside and talking to Pitch. Though wracked with nervous jitters, he had a good feeling in his heart. A positive thought came to him on his way over to the forest, and it seemed to make himself have more hope. What if Pitch did all the talking and Palti will understand it was an accident? Not only that, but maybe Palti will hear him out since he's his best friend! Who knows? Maybe Palti would even come out of that hole with an understanding smile and politely ask for his side of the story. He would completely understand if Palti felt hurt and slightly betrayed, but this was his pal he was thinking of. Palti never acts without judgment and without reason. Jack took a deep breath, and then switched his staff from his left to his right hand.

"Things will work out…I know it." Jack whispered to himself.

"You sure about that, _Frost?_" replied a voice, acid like and full of hate.

Before Jack could whip around and see who the voice belonged to, he was soon thrown back by a hammering punch to the face, knocking his skull into a nearby rock. Jack tried fighting off the dizziness by shaking his head furiously, but even through his struggling attempts to get off the ground, his vision was soon being clouded. The last thing he saw were a pair of legs, wrapped in shining, teal armor suspended by gold bands by the shins.

Palti watched with immense hatred in his heart as Jack let his head slam against the ground, accepting his unconscious state after trying to fight it off. Palti stared at his crumpled body, first glaring, and then…his eyes softened.

Jack lay there, still. Not dead, thank Man in Moon. His chest was slowly rising and falling in a rhythmic beat, but the rest of his body was still. Palti could see faint blood on the side of his jaw where he punched him, and when he quickly glanced to his angry fist, it was sprinkled with Jack's blood on his knuckles. His nose wrinkled at the sight of it, and then he looked back, a lump rising in his throat.

His closed eyes that covered his dazzling and bright blue eyes, his snow white hair, his fair skin, his torn brown pants and his wrinkled sweatshirt. This was all Jack Frost. This was the friend he first knew as a child, his first Guardian. Jack was there for him since he could remember, and that was a very long time ago. They played together, they fought together and they laughed together. How could he just forget that? He couldn't. There was too much good in his heart. Yes, Jack killed his mother and was responsible for Pitch's suicide as well, but…he didn't have the courage to kill his best friend like he thought he could. Jack was there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on, and he was there when he was lonely as well. He was there in his times of fury, his times of trouble and his times of happiness. Even through quick fights, arguments, and very awkward moments, he's always been there.

They've both been there for each other.

Palti finally realized his cheeks were wet with tears, and furiously wiped them away. He turned, thinking it best to just leave him there, but his feet refused to move. He slowly looked back, his heart hurting at the cruelness he felt towards his lifelong best friend.

He can't….he can't do it.

"Dammit, Jack. You…" he couldn't finish his words as he bent down to the ice boy.

A decision crept into his mind; an idea. It was better than killing Jack Frost to serve him a lesson. He wouldn't torture him…Sure, he was still very angry and Jack deserved some sort of punishment. But maybe this idea seemed better than the previous one he had in mind.

Palti, still slightly pissed off and wanting another punch, snagged Jack up and slung his limp body over his shoulder. Though Jack was eternally close to the same age as him, he weighed almost nothing to Palti, like he was just an average sack of oats half eaten by his horses. He surveyed the area, and was met with nothing in return that would fit his needs. Everything was either dead, splintered, rotten, fallen, too small, too tall, too thick and covered in poison ivy or too thin to be used. He had no choice but to walk through the woods until he found a right tree.

The first thing Jack felt was his throbbing head. And God, it hurt like hell. It hurt so bad he had to let out a slight moan like whimper. Assuming he was still lying on the cold hard ground, he started shifting his back to make him lean up…but something stopped him. Jack squeezed his eyes tighter, thinking maybe he froze himself to the ground accidentally like he did eight years ago during the end of fall break. He tried lifting his arm up to rub his aching head, but alas, his hand was forcibly held down by something strong. Jack's eyes whipped open, fear strangling his heart for one moment, like a great wave. He looked around him, and was met with a vast array of trees to his left and center. Luckily his head and neck were still slightly moveable. He couldn't really move his neck to the right without it hurting against a crick that so badly needed to be popped, but since he was bound, he could not do so.

Bound.

_Wait a frosted minute!_ Jack's mind screamed, and he worriedly looked down to his chest. He gasped and a quick yell escaped his throat when he was met with glowing rope the color of deep purple. He thrashed around for about five minutes, and was left panting hard against the tree, giving up against the unimaginable strength of this flimsy looking rope. The glowing light that swirled around the rope pulsated, and made a slight hum when Jack shifted a bit or jolt his shoulders. It was magic he's never seen before, and it was not only terrifying to wake up to but also very extraordinary.

"You like it? I'm learning about my spiritual gift almost every minute." A curt voice said above him.

Jack's blue eyes widened with fear and jerked his head up. He was met with Palti in a new uniform much different than what he wore at work back at his hometown or his gym clothes. It was armor of the finest type, much like a samurai's but the color of teal with hints of yellow and green. He remembers watching a movie with Sophie Bennett a couple years ago, called Epic. Palti has met the girl five times, and since Sophie liked Palti as much as Jack, they babysat for her when Jamie went out to hang with his friends, and movies were their main source of entertainment besides playing outside games and telling stories. The leafmen, as he recalled their names from the movie, had similar looking armor to what the boy above in the branches wore. Palti's eyes were narrowed with annoyance and hate as he carefully sharpened a dagger that was previously hidden in his arm bracer. His silver sword hung proudly against his hip, and Jack was oddly surprised it wasn't drawn and already in his chest. Wouldn't Palti have killed him by now? Surely…

"Palti, I-!" started Jack, but the Spirit of Imagination beat him to it.

"You…are a lying bastard." Palti finally glared at him, showing Jack he wasn't kidding around AT ALL.

Jack's lips tumbled, trying to find the right words as Palti jumped from branch to branch of the nearby tree down back to the ground. There was a menacing fire in his eyes as he fingered the dagger in his hand, the noise of his finger against the silver making a dull ringing.

"You murdered my parents, and yet you think you have the audacity to befriend me like you will be easily absolved? No. It's not that easy. Jack, you are a betrayer. And you know what I do to them…" Palti grasped his chin and lifted his head to face him eye to eye.

Jack tried his best to hide his tears, but his to avail, his tear ducts began it itch. "P-Palti, please! I was an idiot! I didn't listen like I should've!"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DIDN'T!" Palti screamed, and punched him in the stomach.

Jack tried bending over to ease the pain, but since he was bound against the tree, he couldn't move by much. He wailed for a minute before remembering to stay strong, and went back up to stare at Palti's angry eyes.

"You do realize the damage you've done?" Palti held the knife close to his nose, and Jack's breath quickened.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Jack knew he made a huge mistake, but he didn't have the guts to apologize just yet.

"You're fucking lucky I haven't slit your throat as you were unconscious. I would've. God, I would've done it slowly, too." Palti turned away from Jack, letting the winter spirit breathe easier. He didn't want his….friend…to see him shake with struggling tears.

Jack watched him, knowing his friend was close to tears. Pity and sadness mixed in his heart, and he knew that the next thing he had to do was completely explain himself as quick as he can. Who knew how long he had left until he did indeed see his own blood pooling on the ground.

Where ever the Guardians were, how do they not sense his trouble?

"Why didn't you kill me then?" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper.

He was met with silence for a while, until Palti turned to him. Jack sucked in a silent breath, seeing a side of Palti that he hid from him since ever. He saw the loneliness, the hurt, and the curiosity written on his well sculpted face. He was in pain for so long. Even as a child, Palti knew he didn't belong.

"I…I didn't kill you because…even through all the crimes you've committed, you're still my friend that I've cherished for so long. You understood me, and that made me keep my belief in you. You are a good person, and even through my rage, it doesn't make any sense why you would just DO something like that to me…" Palti looked at a nearby rock, getting lost in his thoughts. After a moment's worth of silence, he turned back to Jack, his face stony, "I need to hear you out. It would only be fair…"

Jack let out a long breath of relief as Palti leaned against an opposite tree, watching him for whatever story was about to unfold. Palti let the magical purple ropes fall off Jack and form back into the hover board it originally was. He summoned the traveling device to him and held it with his foot to the ground as Jack rubbed his rib cage and picked up his staff. Jack ran a hand through his white hair as he sat down Indian style on a bed of soft grass.

"First off, I had no idea you were born. The only spirits that know when a child is born is Tooth, Sandy, and Mother Nature. It's impossible for spirits to have kids, and I had no idea Pitch and Lanie would have a son while they were in hiding. I had nothing against your mother, but Pitch and I go back a long way." Jack began his story.

"Yes, I know about the Nightmare War. But why must this involve my mother…why the grudge? You started this battle with them." Palti snapped.

"I did. I was so stupid, a complete fool. Your dad sent a nightmare that almost killed Jamie's father, and that made me angry. Jamie was my first believer. He meant everything to me, and he almost lost a role model and loving parent because of Pitch. He had something I didn't, the same with Pitch. Pitch had someone to love, to hold and someone who would listen to him and be there for him. I didn't. I was jealous. Plus, I wanted your mother safe. When she was kidnapped, the Guardians had no idea why he would kidnap a random teenager from Maine, and we assumed he wanted to feed off her fears. They sent me to get her back to safety, but since she was brought into Pitch's lair, she was no longer a human, nor spirit. She was basically a ghost. Lanie somehow was compassionate to him, and I don't understand how she was able to see that side of Pitch-"

"You loved her…" Palti's eyes widened in shock.

Jack bit his lip and looked away. "It wasn't like the way Pitch did. He loved her with everything. I just cared for her in a way a simple boy would. He was a man with unconditional feelings, different from mine."

"Jack, this is fucking weird. You…had a crush on my mother." Palti backed up a bit.

"Past tense!" Jack protested, "But I stopped when your mother showed complete hate towards me! She didn't like me because I hurt Pitch so much. I gave him pain without knowing, and she disliked me for that."

"No kidding. I would, too." Palti muttered, folding his arms.

"There was something else I should've known…" Jack bent his head, making his white bangs fall over his face.

Palti leaned up at his dull voice. It was hinted with guilt.

"I was flying by a manor. By the looks of it, it was relatively new and had a magical feel to it. I paid no attention to it until I heard a baby's wail. I stopped to take a look, and I see a baby about to be bitten by a nightmare. Acting quickly, I killed the nightmare, thinking I saved the child from getting hurt. Since the nightmare was Pitch's creation and it looked like it was gonna harm the child, I told the Guardians about it, since harming an infant that is not used to something like us is against the Moon's rules. Pitch would be punished for that crime. Little did I know that the nightmare was just playing with the baby…that baby was Pitch and Lanie's…it was you." Jack looked up, tears now sliding down his face like how water runs in a creek.

"Jack…" Palti crouched down to his longtime friend and rested a hand on his shoulder.

These were the details he needed to know. It was a huge misunderstanding, and he couldn't blame Jack for acting rashly. He didn't know the baby was him, and he was only following the rules he needed to follow. Thank God Palti gave him a chance to speak his side. If he didn't…god knows what would happen.

"I wasn't aiming for Lanie with North's sword. I don't even know why I threw it. I felt like something else was controlling me, as if I had no control over my body…"

Palti sent a glare to the sky, right where the moon was in the daylight. But Jack's voice brought him back to pay attention.

"I saw Pitch change. He was the one to stop the fight, to end this battle so he could have that chance at happiness we never gave him. We were foolish, thinking he was just a scary villain. He was lonely, and Lanie was the one that gave him that light. We saw a hint of Kozmotis, something we haven't seen in so…so long." Jack straightened up, apology written in his eyes.

Something just clicked in Palti's brain. Something about the name Kozmotis and changing… everything was starting to piece together. Palti had a destiny to bring back his dead parents, and he knew he had to sacrifice his youth to get them back. But there was another part he missed. He stood up abruptly, his mind racing fast. Jack bolted up as well, and started hugging Palti from behind.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I really am sorry, Palti." Jack cried into his back.

"Jack, I forgive you. Just…wait a minute." Palti shook him off, and then began pacing the wooded area of the forest, thinking deeply.

"W-what? What are you thinking?" Jack looked at him while wiping his eyes like a teen would.

Palti shook a finger gently at him, and then said, "You said you saw my father change. He was originally that general from the Golden Age, right?"

"Yes…why is that important?" Jack slowly became serious, watching his friend think carefully.

"He changed right at the Demise. And wasn't there something Man in Moon told you guys while you went to find them before the last battle?" Palti looked up expectantly.

"Yeah, he said that there will be a Second Change. A Miracle Child would bring change to the bringer of the Demise and…" Jack's eyes widened as Palti slowly grew a smile across his lips. Jack finally yelled with a grin, "Did you just do that on purpose?! Like, make me confess and realize my mistakes?"

"No! I didn't realize I did until now!" Palti excitedly kicked his hover board into his arms.

"Wait!" Jack held up his hands, and soon he caught himself pacing alongside Palti into the forest, away from the clearing they were just in. "But why is this change important? How would that help us?"

"I dunno. It sounds like it's got something to do with the final step of bringing back Mother and Father…." Palti trailed off, and then slowly asked, "Did North say anything to Man in Moon that involved my family?"

"The only thing that comes to mind and would be of use would be when he told us that the Secondary Change would occur near a place of Everlasting Sleep. But I don't know where that is." Jack began fiddling with his staff as they walked faster.

But Palti halted suddenly, his heart racing. Jack stopped and turned to look at his friend. Palti snapped his fingers and said, "Everlasting Sleep! That's another way of saying Death!"

"How do you know that?"

"For the love of God, Jack. I follow the rules of Courtly Love and like poetry, you dim bulb." Palti rolled his eyes.

"So it's the resting place where Pitch and Lanie are!" Jack excitedly flew into the air, did a somersault and hovered there, staring at his buddy with a wide grin.

"Do you know where that is?!" Palti excitedly asked.

Jack's face fell, and he slowly sank back to the ground. He dug the end of his staff into the soft ground, embarrassed. "It's been 19 years, Palti. I can't remember where we left them to rest in peace."

"Dammit..." Palti bit his lip, not wanting to accept defeat. Not just yet. They were so close!

"But I do remember it was in a forest!" Jack remembered brightly.

"We're in a forest, Frost!" Palti playfully hit Jack's forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Okay, okay, sorry…" Jack muttered, rubbing his cranium.

"God, this should be so easy, yet it's so hard to understand! How can we bring back my parents if we can't find their resting spot?" Palti tapped his fingers against his chin.

Jack folded his arms and watched his friend closely. He had a hunch Palti would eventually figure it out, as long as the sun was still up by the time he came to a conclusion.

"From the sound of my parents, they would want it to be a special memorial or something." Palti finally looked up at Jack.

He shrugged and replied, "I can't remember much through the years, Palti."

"But this is Pitch, we're talking about!" Palti butted in, "He would want something majestic and close to home with mourning and many people there to see their mistake as he lays beside his wi-"

Palti cut himself off, the thought now becoming a fact. Jack raised his eyebrows and grinned. Oh, how stupidity can come at random and wrong times…

"Son of a bitch." Palti muttered.

Though the boys traveled in two different directions, Jack getting the Guardians and Palti to the resting place of his parents, the feeling of eyes never left them. Man in Moon smiled from his hidden spot in the sky, and he was able to catch sight of Pitch and Lanie rising up into the sky, preparing for their final arrival back to their home, to reunite their family once and for all.

_The deed is done. There shall be no more war._

Pitch would become Kozmotis, yet still be the Boogeyman. Lanie would get her abilities, Palti would get his family he's earned and wanted for so long, and the Guardians will have their peace between two sides of a feud that's lasted for centuries.

The time was close. The Secondary Change begins _now._


	14. Welcome

**This is it fellas! Another ending to a successful fanfiction. I couldn't have done it without all of you. :) Thank you for sticking around all this time. Though the lack of reviews sure is kind of disappointing, that's okay. I'm just glad I gave some source of entertainment and pleasure for many readers and fans of ROTG. This is where we say our final goodbyes...**

**WAIT! I FORGOT THE ONE SHOTS!**

**Yes, those will pop up now and then. Surprise! But for now, let us part ways with everyone before we start our very last chapter. Bye bye!**

**Pitch *hesitantly*: ...Farewell.**

**Lanie: Goodbye! It was nice meeting you all!**

**Palti: See you later, guys.**

**Jack: I'll bring more snow when I can! :D *I roll my eyes***

**Sandy: *waves hand and smiles***

**Bunny: See you around Easter!**

**Tooth: Bye, everyone! Take good care of your teeth, and please don't forget to floss! I've been getting a lot of gunky teeth lately. Please please plea-**

**Palti: Baby...you're doing it again.**

**Tooth: Oh. Whoopsie! Sorry.**

**North: Good bye, old friends! We cherish you much.**

Palti stood next to the platform that had his parents laying peacefully on it, as if they were asleep. His mother had glossy brown hair that reached her shoulders, and her dress fluttered in the breeze, the purple shimmer of it seeming to change. Pitch held her hand, their fingers laced together as if nothing can separate them. Palti gulped and touched their hands, warmth immediately spreading through his fingers. Yes….they were his parents. He could easily tell by the look of them, too.

They looked just like he imagined, minus the glow Pitch's spirit had when in the lair. Palti felt a lump rise in his throat, thinking of all the pain they had to endure just for him.

He turned back to look at the Guardians, hope gleaming in his wet eyes. Tooth's heart pounded fast as she fluttered next to North. The way he was so heartbroken and yet so happy that this was finally happening was beautiful. A soldier in uniform, with confidence written in his face was something that made her almost spin in a circle like the fangirl she was. Bunny stood on a cleanly cut stump, and Sandy sat on a cloud of golden sand, his hands folded patiently against his rotund belly. Jack crouched carefully on the top of his staff as it was standing erect into the ground, and North kept a caring eye on Palti as the man touched his mother's shoulder lovingly.

"I wonder what life will be like when life is breathed into them again." Palti whispered, stepping away as Tooth gently tugged on his arm. He looked down at her with a calm smile, and she gave a cautious one back, a smile that contained both love and hesitancy for the event that was coming forth.

"I just hope that we won't make a blue." Bunny said, looking at Sandy for reassurance.

Sandman nodded and patted Bunny's shoulder gently, then gave a happy thumbs up. Bunny's stony face relaxed into a peaceful smile, and he shot Jack a quick look in his direction. The ice boy grinned back from behind his back and then turned back to the bier that had Pitch and Lanie laying on it. The flowers they laid on the bier grew into the soil and stayed healthy and alive, making the color of the leaves and the petals flourish with life. Though the candles that were laid on the sides of the stone steps were not lit, they somehow glowed from the inside of the fragrant wax.

North knew the signs. And those two things were one of them. They were ready. Palti has completed his quest, his destiny. The only step left was for Pitch and Lanie to rise up.

North clasped a hand on the man's shoulder, causing Tooth to hesitantly draw back and Palti's attention to turn to the wise man. North smiled, wrinkles creasing near the corners of his happy blue eyes.

"Palti, you were born with purpose. Without even knowing, you fixed a problem that wasn't even yours. You found good in someone that did wrong, and you went through your destiny with an open mind and with good judgment. You truly are the child of Lanie and Pitch." North said calmly.

His smile grew wider as Palti grinned up at him. Palti slightly bowed to North and said respectfully, "Thank you, North. But there were others that helped me along the way." Palti looked to Tooth and Jack. Jack grinned, and Tooth blushed and rubbed her arms bashfully. Palti chuckled along with North, and then he gently patted the back of Palti's neck.

"Are you ready?"

"I always am." Palti cocked his head slightly in poise.

"Then it is time." North patted his back, and then led him to the edge of the bier.

The wind slightly picked up, causing the red, yellow, brown and orange leaves to shake and dance. Clouds moved across the sky, and the grass shifted along with the curls of the wind. Bunny crouched lower, closer to the stump and held his paws together in focus, watching them with amazement. Tooth stopped fluttering in place and landed gently on a bare spot of soft soil, her sugary pink eyes watching Palti carefully. Jack nibbled on his lower lip, and his fingers slowly twisted the strands of his blue hoodie in deep concentration. Sandy held his breath, a happy jitter spreading through his chest, and he made his sand cloud hover a bit higher in the air so he could see well.

Palti closed his eyes, and in his mind, he chanted softly:

_Mother, Father…I missed you. I longed for your presence ever since you left me. Come home. I'm waiting for you._

The wind picked up faster, but not roughly. Leaves started to snap off of trees and dance along with the waves of the breeze, tumbling and dancing in circles. Palti opened his eyes just in time, and the other Guardians drew back at the sudden light that bounced from the sky onto the bodies of his parents.

It was a glowing, yellow light, much like the rays of the sun cast. There were other colors mixed into it, like silver, white, pink, orange and green. Palti watched with wonder and astonishment as Pitch and Lanie's bodies began to gradually lift off the marble bier and into the air by the beam of multicolored light. Lanie's dress and Pitch's robes fluttered as they rose up into the sky, now emitting a light much like the one that previously touched them. They hovered there as the light grew brighter and brighter, and the wind picked up even more. The light grew so blinding bright that Palti and the others had no choice but to look away unless they wanted to be blind for eternity.

But the light soon ended, and when Palti looked up again, Lanie and Pitch were making a descent towards the ground. As they were coming back, they all could hear singing, a voice that sounded a lot like Lanie's:

_Hush now, my baby,_

_Be still now, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

Tooth was the first to notice that Palti was singing along, the memory of the forgotten lullaby coming back to him. She grinned at his happy face.

"Sleep and remember my lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream."

The bodies of Lanie and Pitch slowly and safely landed back on the bier, back in the same position it was before. The light slowly dimmed from them, but shot back up into the sky and curled into a ball, waiting for the last part of the last step. That light had to stay there for Palti. But Man in Moon, bless him, wanted to give him time.

Before North could stop Palti, he ran up to the bier and waited anxiously with baited breath, waiting for any sign of life.

Lanie was the first.

Palti saw her chest take in her first breath of air, and color returned to her previously pallid face. Her cheeks became rosy with health, and her mouth opened to take in more air. Her left hand twitched, while her other still held onto Pitch's. Tooth covered her mouth with her fingers, her heart racing. Bunny jumped up and Jack fell from the top of his staff in shock. Sandy had a huge smile on his face and little dream fireworks were exploding above his head, and North stepped carefully forward, waiting for more.

Palti took her hand in his, his heart beating so fast, he couldn't count each thump. He knew his hands were clammy from excitement, but he couldn't contain himself.

Nalanie's eyes opened, revealing dazzling, green eyes. Palti's face was the first thing she looked to. She blinked, stunned. Palti gently squeezed her hand and touched the top of her head. Lanie slowly sat up, not leaving his gaze.

"M…Mother?" Palti whispered, his voice almost breaking.

"Palti…" Lanie's eyes grew wider, shock written in her beautiful features. A white smile grew across her rosy lips as her hand left Pitch's to cradle Palti's cheek, "Oh my son…look at you. You're gorgeous."

Palti grinned against tears as they touched foreheads, both of their hearts swelling in their chests. Tooth let her hands fall to her sides as she watched Lanie and Palti's embrace, and the other Guardians smiled through tears of joy.

Lanie's face suddenly fell in realization, and Palti watched his mother's face carefully. "Pitch…" she murmured, and with one last stroke of Palti's face turned over to look at her husband. The grey color returned to its healthy color besides a pale white, and Palti peered over his mother to watch him awaken. Lanie shifted in her spot and gently picked up Pitch's upper part of his body into her arms, letting his head rest against her breast. She could sense his breathing, slow and steady. Palti watched with a soft smile as his mother caressed Pitch's cheek, and then trailed a finger down the side of his neck to his chest, resting her hand on his chest.

"Pitch…wake up. We're alive." Lanie whispered, and then kissed his forehead.

On demand, Pitch's eyes opened with a barely audible groan. Lanie's eyes widened, her hand coming back up to cup his face as she watched him gain sense of the world around him. Once his pupils focused, he was met with hers. His mouth fell open, astonished that Palti finally did it. They were alive. His love was right in front of him, watching him expectantly.

"Pitch?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie…" Pitch beamed at her, his fingers grazing her cheek and tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Pitch!" Lanie cheered, making Pitch laugh heartily. Palti grinned and stepped back a bit, letting his parents have their moment.

Lanie threw herself into Pitch's arms, and Pitch eagerly wrapped her close to him, missing the feel of her body fitting against his. This loss of contact for 19 years was too long of wait. Oh, he missed her. God, he missed her so much.

With a giggle, Lanie kissed him, and Pitch enthusiastically kissed her right back, holding her against him by the small of her back and her neck. Sandy began a silent clap while Bunny, Jack and North cheered rather loudly. Tooth smiled through tears as she covered her mouth with both hands, elation filling her up quickly.

Once their desperate kiss was done, they both got up, still holding onto each other, off the bier and into the area that Palti and the Guardians stood in. Pitch held Lanie to his side as he beamed at his son. Palti was about Pitch's height, so they didn't have to crane their necks or look down to meet their eyes.

"Palti." Pitch greeted, bowing slightly.

Lanie rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Typical Pitch Black, even to his own son.

"Father." Palti grinned back and bowed back.

"For the love of humanity, we're family! Pitch, hug your son!" Lanie nudged him in the side.

With fits of laughter, Palti and Pitch caught Lanie in the middle of a tight hug, and she laughed at their teasing manner. They released her, and without hesitation, Tooth darted in to give Lanie a hug. Lanie laughed even harder and hugged tightly back as Pitch and Palti watched with happy smiles on their faces.

Big, tattooed arms came around everyone and collected them all in one huge hug, and they knew it was North by the way he yelled, "GROUP HUG!"

"Put me down, you big oaf!" Pitch snapped, his smile not faltering.

"I'm with Father on this!" Palti chuckled.

"Yeah, North, you're kinda crushing my ribs!" Jack wheezed.

"OI! PUT US DOWN, MATE!" Bunny ordered.

North chuckled brightly as he released all of them. They panted to get back their breath, then all straightened up.

"Well! I'm never hugging you guys again…ever. That's a one time thing." Pitch looked at the Guardians seriously.

"But you'll hug me, right?" Lanie held her arms behind her back and swayed side to side like a child would. She earned a laugh from everyone as Pitch glared playfully at her.

With a mischievous grin, he leaned down and murmured into her ear hotly, "I'll hug you even more tonight…if you desire."

"FATHER!" Palti yelled, making both Lanie and Pitch jolt out of their flirting game.

"Why scream at me, Palti?" Pitch held up his hands innocently. "How could you hear me?"

"I didn't. But just by the look on Mother's face makes me immediately know you said something dirty!" Palti gestured to his mom, who tried hiding a smile by biting her lip, her cheeks ablaze with a reddening color.

"Oh, you're the one to talk." Tooth grinned as she folded her arms.

Lanie and Pitch started laughing even harder as Palti blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly, the bright orb of light that still hovered above let off a ring of light, a quick warning that the time was drawing to a close. Palti nodded to his father who grinned back.

"Looks like this has to be put on hold for a while." Jack said happily.

"Palti, are you sure you want to do this? You're really willing to give up your youth for us?" Lanie asked seriously, cupping his cheek with her soft hand.

Palti smiled and held her hand with his bigger one. Pitch touched his shoulder comfortingly, knowing his decision. "I must keep my word. And besides, you guys are worth it."

"That's my boy." Pitch grinned at his son, who beamed back.

Once Palti's face fell back to being serious, he stepped back towards the bier, where the orb of light floated. He climbed onto the bier and looked up, waiting for the orb of light to descend on him. Lanie looked up at Pitch, who watched with proud eyes.

"You've been dying to say that, haven't you?" she smiled softly.

Pitch grinned and looked down at her, love showing brightly in his golden silver eyes. "You know me so well."

"Damn right I do." Lanie leaned closer to Pitch's chest, loving the sound of his chuckle rumbling in his chest and watching her son slowly float up into the sky towards the sun-like sphere.

The ball of light soon jetted out another beam that looked just like the one that brought the souls back to Lanie and Pitch. It engulfed him and sucked him up into the ball quickly, and soon he was glowing brighter than a firework. The Guardians, Pitch and Lanie shielded their eyes as the wind picked up again, this time stronger, and Palti began to spin in different directions as he emitted a blinding light. Colors of teal, purple, yellow and green shot out like glass did in the sunlight, and with a final echoing ring of color, the light dimmed a bit. A second beam of light fell onto the bier, this time softer with a calmer color than before. The only thing that descended from the beam of sparkling light was Palti's helmet, and it gently rolled around on the bier before standing upright.

The Guardians, Pitch and Lanie held their breath. Where was he? Did he just…no. He couldn't. He couldn't be gone. Pitch slowly walked up to the bier, holding in his breath as if his life depended on it. He didn't want to be faced with a helmet and no son.

Lanie was behind him, right on his heels. Pitch slowly reached out a hand and very carefully, tilted the helmet back a bit. He was met with little feet that curled in closer to the darkness, and then a tiny noise from inside. Lanie grinned as Pitch lifted off the helmet, revealing a naked baby. Palti. Palti blinked in the sudden light, his big eyes looking around at the even bigger environment. He finally looked up to his daddy, and grinned. Pitch chuckled as Palti wiggled his little tush against the cool marble bier, trying to prepare himself to stand up.

"You, Palti, are definitely my son." Pitch grinned proudly.

"Boo!" Palti reached his little hands up to his daddy, and then beamed at his mother who was smiling through tears.

With a chuckle, Pitch picked him up and hugged him close, Lanie rushing over to kiss Palti on the forehead. Palti giggled, and then squealed when Pitch blew a raspberry on his stomach. Pitch laughed as Palti puckered his lips and made a similar sounding noise as he tossed him into the air, and then cradled him close.

"Just like old times." Lanie smiled up at her husband.

"Just like old times…" Pitch grinned back, and they met in a loving kiss.

"A-hem!" a cough sounded.

Pitch reluctantly withdrew from Lanie, and she happily took Palti into her arms, who began playing with her hair. Pitch walked up to North rather seriously, Lanie following close behind. The other four Guardians stood behind North, smiling in a friendly way, somehow making Pitch feel more welcome than he's ever felt in years.

"A Guardian is always welcome, Pitch Black." North offered.

"Not on your life." Pitch smirked as he shifted his weight to one side. Lanie watched with amusement as she held Palti on her hip, letting him snuggle against her shoulder and murmur to himself.

"Then how about a remarriage? To make it official." North suggested.

"Now that," Pitch turned to take Lanie's free hand in his. She smiled at him and he seemed to glow with happiness, "is something I'm willing to accept."

Everyone stood up with bright smiles as Lanie's presence filled the room. North puffed out his chest a bit as he held the large book in his hands, and Pitch took one step forward, itching to run down and embrace her. Jack stood off to the side, holding the rings safely on the black silky pillow. Tooth stood to the side of North, holding Palti against her hip while trying to fix her dress so it didn't press up against her wings. Bunny and Sandy grinned wider as they stood on the low steps next to Jack.

Everyone was there. Mother Nature, the Guardians, the Ground Hog, Jackal N. Tern, his wife and his two daughters Patty and April, Lady Liberty, Father Time, the Grim Reaper, Angel, Demon, Athena, Autumn, Summer and Spring, Titan, Fantasy and so many others. Lanie walked down the aisle, a pink blush dusting her cheeks as she strolled down to where Pitch awaited. Everyone beamed at her, grateful in so many ways that she changed Pitch, and that her son was the one that brought peace to all of the spirits. Her dress fluttered around her ankles, full and beautifully white like a snowy princess. Her veil glimmered in the light of the sun and she looked like she fell from the skies of Heaven. Her dress was similar to the one she wore when she secretly got married to Pitch, but it seemed to glow with joy along with her smile.

She met with Pitch once again, and he grinned as she smiled up at him lovingly. North cleared his throat and opened the large book of Spirits to a page that was rarely used. As they exchanged vows and rings, their fingers were laced together like grey and fawn braiding, showing nothing and no one can tear them apart. Bunny sneakily wiped away a tear, and Sandy conjured up a golden tissue and held it against his cheek to catch any incoming tears.

"Do you swear to protect Nalanie Sheridan with all your life?" North asked Pitch peacefully, his happy wrinkles creasing his eyes.

"I swear." Pitch's gaze never left Lanie's.

"And do you swear to protect Kozmotis Pitchiner with all your life?" North turned to Lanie for her answer.

She grinned widely as she replied, "Always."

"I now pronounce you, and FOREVER MORE, husband and wife. You may kiss!" North clapped his book shut and backed away, allowing them their time of symbolic love.

Before Pitch could lean down and gently place a tender kiss on Lanie's lips, Lanie beat him to it by wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and pulling him down to crash her lips passionately against hers. Pitch was surprised for a few seconds, yet began chuckling at her easily readable fervor. He wrapped her in his arms and lifted her off the ground to kiss her better, the noise of the cheering audience getting louder. Palti gurgled and kissed Tooth on the cheek rather sloppily like a baby would, and she blushed and laughed at the same time.

Pitch and Lanie broke apart, still smiling goofily at each other. Lanie bit her lip in bashfulness as Pitch took her hand and rested it against his chest, right against his heart. They were both proud, and she felt accomplished. She broke the cold barrier he put up once the Dark Ages fell, and she showed her true love to him and the Kozmotis Pitchiner that still lingered in his heart. She gave him reasons to live happily, and he was finally at peace. Finally.

With a mischievous grin from Pitch, he formed a nightmare cloud under their feet, and soon they were lifted off the ground and into the crisp air. Palti made a loud noise as they lifted off, reaching his arms out towards his parents. Were they leaving again? Was Man in Moon taking them from him? But to his relief, Tooth smiled and rubbed his back, cooing that they were going on a little vacation. Palti smiled shyly at her kindness and leaned against the tooth fairy's shoulder.

He still had his memories of when he was in his older form.

Lanie and Pitch soon hovered on the black sand cloud, right in between pillars and curls of lovely white clouds. The sky was pale blue, a kind of blue that always put people in a better mood than usual. Pitch looked over the cloud and saw Palti snuggling up against Tooth as the spirits made their way to the banquet hall, causing him to smile.

"Looks like he still has a crush on the pixie." Pitch chuckled.

Lanie laughed as they embraced, feeling super safe in his arms. He smirked and kissed her forehead, not wanting to let her go.

"So what's the plan after this?" Lanie looked up into his shining eyes.

He smiled brightly and replied, "Plan? The only plan I'm thinking of is the honeymoon."

"Ah," she laughed playfully, "And how long will that special honeymoon be?"

"Well, one for this wedding, and one to make up for the last one." Pitch touched his nose to hers, loving the sound of her giggle.

"Looks like I'm appointing Tooth as the babysitter now." Lanie accepted another fervent kiss from Pitch.

"Hun, she's going to be a babysitter for a _long_ time." Pitch grinned evilly.

Lanie's laughter rang out as the nightmare sand enveloped them snugly, sending them back to the manor where they truly belonged with their whole family, and Palti lay in wait for his parent's return, right where he was meant to be; the Black Manor.

**_THE END_**


	15. NEW MESSAGE: Inbox (1) Notice from Fanty

A girl with thin rimmed glasses tears off the protective tape from her camera on her laptop. She peered into it, making sure it was clear. Once she saw her reflection in the small window of the corner of her Pavilion Notebook PC, she softly smiled. She blushed as she ran a paint stained hand through her messy, chocolate brown hair.

"Hello, my lovelies!" She started, then backtracked, "Wait, I rarely call anyone that...I think I'll just stick with the name 'guys'. Hello, guys!" she restarted, waving happily.

She noticed the Tarzan soundtrack was blasting from her earphones that were plugged into her laptop, and paused it right when Strangers Like Me ended. She knew she had dark circles under her eyes, and her glasses weren't making it any better. She wet her lips with her tongue, wincing at the slight pain from her upper lip. She recently had an accident in a swimming pool at her friend's Sweet 16. She always closes her eyes while swimming, so she didn't see that the concrete floor of the pool was coming closer to her. The concrete tore her lip a bit, and luckily did it cleanly, but it was hard for her to talk without feeling the slight sting of new flesh.

"Um..." she nervously started again, "There's something I have to inform you of."

She let her computer play Get Off of My Back, but turned the volume down a bit. "You see...as a creative and artistic person, I'm having a lot of stuff coming up out of the blue."

She held up her charcoal and paint stained hand as an example. She fixed her glasses to the bridge of her nose before continuing...

"There are two stories I really need to write, one a fanfiction and one a novel I seriously want to get started on. Not only that, but I need to do a comic for my good friends on this site: Starskulls, Mystichawk and Dragoscilvio..." she paused at the last name of her buddy, "Drago, I'm sorry if I didn't spell that right."

"Anyway, my point is that I won't be on for a while, but I'm certainly not leaving you all," Fanty smiled truthfully, "You can't get rid of me that easily." she winked at her playful manner.

"Yeah, that's what you said to me." came a deep voice from her navy blue chair.

Fanty's eyes darted to Pitch, who was reading one of her Shakespearian books from her library. She could easily see that he crushed her recent painting of a glittering nightmare and strand of dreamsand in front of a dark forest. That was her best yet this year! She was going to make the frame look like a window, so the nightmare and dreamsand would look real! Now the Boogeyman ruined it...

"Hey, Fearlings for brains! You're sitting on my painting!" Fanty snapped.

"What a shame...don't care." Pitch nonchalantly flipped to a new page in the book, not looking at her.

"You never do, Boogeyman." another manly yet godlike voice sounded from Fanty's bedroom door.

Fanty grumbled while folding her arms childishly as Loki, the God of Mischief, entered into her room. He had a white towel wrapped around his hips and he gently dabbed another towel to his raven black hair. Steam rolled off him, due to his recent shower.

"Gees, Laufeyson. Can you cover yourself more?" Pitch grumbled, crossing his legs and hiding his face in the book more.

"Says the so called spirit that has a v-neck that is at least five feet long." Loki sneered.

Fanty rolled her eyes with a smirk and turned back to her laptop, "Sorry guys. You just witnessed a little surprised that was SUPPOSED," she shot both of the men a glare, "to be a surprise. I've got two stories about them coming up, but once I have my duties done, then I'll start writing about them...which leads me to wonder..." she turned back to Loki, "Why didn't you change in the bathroom? Not that I don't mind or anything."

"Hussy." Pitch snapped.

"Smelly turd!" Fanty shot back.

Loki grinned, causing Fanty to blush badly. "I like getting you flustered."

"Shit, you really are the God of Mischief." Fanty grumbled, turning back to the laptop with a sour look on her olive toned face. But her face brightened again, "So! Without any more distractions, I guess this is where we say-"

"GOODBYE!" Pitch leaped up from the couch and rushed to her laptop to slam it shut. He hated it when she talked to her fans and not pay attention to him.

"Hey, wait!" Fanty protested-

*click!*


End file.
